Une histoire d'étincelles
by Aurely
Summary: Avez-vous déjà rêvé d'un pompier? Moi, Bella Swan, 22 ans, dotée d'une chance de gazelle le jour de la chasse hebdomadaire des fauves, a réalisé ce rêve...mais pas comme vous croyez...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

- Pffff ... et voilà une de plus en moins ! Soupirai-je_ "ou une de moins en plus"_

Enfin ma nuit terminée, je n'en peux plus cela fait six mois que je fais ce job et je commence vraiment à tirer sur mes réserves.

Je suis barmaid dans le night-club_ "Le Ying-Yang". _Le concept est tout nouveau sur Seattle et franchement nous avons été agréablement surpris par son succè boîte est séparée en deux, d'un côté les hommes et de l'autre les femmes. . Bien sûr les femmes travaillant là-bas sont dans la partie pour les hommes et inversement pour les hommes.

C'est grâce à ce boulot que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur en amitié : Jacob. Il est barmaid également et strip-teaseur occasionnel (_mais pas intégral _comme il me le rappelle très souvent) pour des soirées spécial pour femmes. J'adore tout faire avec lui que ce soit se balader dans le parc à 6h du mat' après le boulot, aller au cinéma ou bien faire du shopping (pour son plus grand plaisir à lui) Ah oui, 100 % gay bien évidemment ! C'est vrai que physiquement, il est à tomber une musculature impressionnante, un teint mat et une ptite gueule d'ange un faire tomber plus d'un mec à la renverse !

Côté famille, j'ai un frère surprotecteur du nom de Emmett (enfin moi perso je l'appelle _Musclor_ !). Il travaille dans le BTP, je sais très bien que cette situation ne le satisfait pas entièrement. Au lycée, mon frère était le quater-back de l'équipe de football américain et malheureusement durant son année de Terminale, il a eu un accident de moto assez grave. Il est entré en collision frontale avec une voiture et voilà depuis son genou est complètement bousillé, il a dû tirer un trait sur ses rêves de devenir un grand sportif. Tout ça pour épater une fille, Jessica Stanley, capitaine des Pom-Pom girls blonde et sans cervelle "_bien évidemment"_. Et ce qui m'a mis le plus en boule contre cette fille, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais pris de ses nouvelles après ça, mon frère était devenu inexistant à ses yeux vu qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer.

_"Et voilà, rien que de repenser à cette pétasse je m'énerve ..."_

Mon père Charlie vit toujours à Forks avec sa femme Sue, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux même à l'époque où il était encore avec Renée.

_"Ah Renée un vrai modèle d'amour maternel celle-là ..."_

Notre très chère mère avait quitté la maison comme ça du jour au lendemain, nous laissant avec mon frère sans présence maternelle. Elle a couru rejoindre son amant Phil, joueur de baseball en deuxième division. Et depuis ce jour-là, plus de nouvelle, nous ne savons même pas où elle vit. De ce jour-là je ne me souvient que d'une seule chose qu'elle nous dit à Em' et moi.

_Flashback :_

_- Désolé les enfants mais Maman doit partir ..._

_- Non ! Maman je t'en prie reste avec nous, suppliait mon frère._

_-Je suis vraiment triste de vous laisser mes ptits cœurs mais..._

_Elle se leva et sans se retourner, ouvrit la porte. C'est à ce moment-là, que tout ce que j'avais gardé en moi sortit; Je m'accrochais à ses tibias._

_- NON ! MAMAN, JE VEUX PAS QUE TU T'EN AILLES ! C'est parce ce que je fais des bêtises que tu veux partir, car si c'est ça je te promets de ne plus jeter des œufs pourris sur le vilain chien du voisin, promis !_

_Je vis que ma mère n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, et pour en finir elle s'adressa à Charlie_

_- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dis qu'on ne devait pas avoir d'enfants, après quand il y a une séparation c'est toujours ...hum ... compliqué !_

_Elle me repoussa, je me laissai faire en ayant toujours ses mots, tournant dans ma tête. Puis elle sortit avec sa valise en faisant claquer la porte._

_Mon père resta planté là, comme si des racines invisibles le tenait fermement au sol dans cette position. Puis soudain, il se pencha vers nous pour nous réconforter. Il ne versa pas de larmes, ayant peur que ça nous ferait encore plus pleurer._

_Fin du Flashback_

Ma mère nous a clairement fait comprendre que nous n'avons jamais été les bienvenus dans son cœur, et pour ça je la détestais encore plus.

Suite à son départ, mon père a tout fait pour combler ce vide. Au début ça allait pas trop mal mon frère avait 11 ans et moi 9 et demi mais quand je commençais à devenir une femme, la mon père était complètement dépassé.

_Flashback_

_- Alors comment t'expliquer ... Mmmhm..._

_La honte totale mon père était en train de déchiffrer le mode d'emploi de la boîte de tampons. Oh mon Dieu si il y aurait juste un trou de souris je pense que j'aurais pu passer dedans. Mais bon, je pris mon courage à deux mains pendant que mon nigaud de frère se bidonnait en voyant mon père déplié l'applicateur de tampon._

_- Ecoutes, c'est bon Papa je devrai pouvoir gérer toute seule t'inquiète et je suis une Swan et je ne laisserais pas faire par un bout de coton !_

_Oh non, qu'est-ce que je venais de dire, le rouge remonta directement dans mes joues._

_-Tu es sûre ma puce ... mais ouais tu as raison en plus je n'y comprends à ses dessins..., dit-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour re-regardé le mode d'emploi._

_- Sûre et certaine, le coupai-je en reprenant ce satané bout de papier qui me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise._

_Fin du flashback__._

Heureusement que Sue est entrée dans sa vie quelque mois après. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu passer une adolescence très tranquille par rapport aux changements qui s'opèrent. Elle ma toujours rabâché que tout le monde était comme il était et qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'avoir honte de soi.

Bref, je sentais les bras de Morphée m'emporter alors que j'étais allongée sur mon canapé d'angle devant une certaine série médicale qui se passait à ... _trop fort _... à Seattle.

Ah oui, au fait moi je m'appelle Bella.

* * *

**_Voilà pas mal de temps que je lis des fictions alors j'ai décidé de me lancer._**

**_Donc voilà ma 1ère fiction._**

**_Toutes critiques sont bonnes à faire. _**

**_J'attends vos reviews._**

**_Aurély_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

22h. Mon service va attaquer d'ici 15 minutes. En arrivant dans les vestiaires, Alec, un des videurs est venu me dire que le boss voulait me voir avant d'aller travailler. _Pourquoi ?_

J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas fait de conneries durant ces dernières semaines. Il est vrai que je suis d'une maladresse terrible, et franchement je m'attendais à ce qu'on me vire dès la fin de ma première semaine. Pour vous donner une idée, après deux semaines de job, un samedi soir j'ai quand même fait pour 2000 dollars de casse. _Impressionnant non_ ? Et oui, c'est moi Bella, deux mains gauches et également deux pieds gauches !

Devant sa porte, je soufflai un bon coup et toquait.

-Entrez, me dit une voix masculine derrière la porte.

J'entrai dans la pièce, me trouvant face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, les cheveux aux épaules (_assez démodé mais bon_), au niveau carrure il n'était pas très impressionnant mais son regard vous transperçait d'une façon hallucinante.

-Aro, vous vouliez me voir ? Lui demandai-je.

-Bella ! Ne fais pas ta timide, entres et assieds-toi.

-Merci, alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas que je suis pressée mais j'attaque dans 10 minutes alors…

-Oui… Voilà… Bella, j'ai refait les plannings et j'ai changé pas mal d'équipe et…

-Non, ne me dites pas que je suis renvoyée, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail et je ne casse plus rien depuis quelques mois. Je vous en supplie, Aro je…

-Mais non, me coupa-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas renvoyé, ajouta-t-il en rigolant, c'est juste que je vous ai mis en binôme avec Angela.

Sa voix avait diminué tout au long de sa phrase et le nom d'Angela a été annoncé dans un simple murmure.

-Angela Weber ? Demandai-je. L'Angela qui fait de la casse tous les soirs ?

C'est vrai que côté maladresse, je crois que j'avais trouvé mon _maître Yoda_. Elle était pire qu'une catastrophe, cette fille c'était un vrai tsunami derrière un bar !

-Oui, cette Angela, soupira-t-il. Voilà Bella, tu es devenue un des meilleurs éléments du _Ying-Yang_, et c'est pour cela que je voudrai que tu reprennes la formation d'Angela du début.

-Merci du compliment, et de toute façon je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ? Il fit « non » de la tête. Bon bin, c'est d'accord, annonçais-je.

Je vis qu'il me fit un grand sourire. Je comprenais qu'il était vraiment soulagé et que je lui enlevais un sacré poids des épaules.

J'ouvris la porte et au moment de passer le seuil de la porte, je me retournais.

-Je compte sur vous pour une petite augmentation, alors, lui-dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil.

Il avait la bouche ouverte comme si je lui avais annoncé que Beyoncé venait d'entrer dans la boîte.

-Je vais voir mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je refuse. Alors je pense que oui que tu y auras le droit en tant que formatrice, dit-il en souriant.

_Formatrice…Youhou._ Je sortis du bureau, vraiment fière de moi sur ce coup là. J'allais gagner plus, ça c'est vraiment trop classe. Et là, le challenge Angela me revint en tête, va falloir être patiente…_très patiente même, par chance que Emmett m'a bien « entrainé » pour ça._

Je la retrouvais devant le tableau qui expliquai le changement d'équipe.

-Salut Angela, c'est bien ça ? Tu fais équipe avec moi à partir de ce soir.

-Ok, donc toi tu es… Elle lisait la feuille et reprit. Isabella. _Aïe ça déjà, ça va pas marcher._

-Non, juste Bella.

-Ok Bella, je suppose que tu me connais vu ma réputation ici, dit-elle en rigolant légèrement _ça c'est peu dire_. Allez viens on est au 2ème bar du côté Ying.

Le début de nuit commença gentiment, je lui montrais tout depuis le début que ce soit comment servir un verre, comment tenir cette bouteille pour paraitre cool. Et ensuite, je lui montrai comment faire certains cocktails. La soirée était calme mais bon nous étions jeudi, tous les gens ne sont pas en week-end. Angela était une fille plutôt sympa quand elle ne se confondait pas en excuses inutiles. La pauvre n'avait eu aucune formation, elle était tombé dès le début direct avec Victoria _pas de bol_. Celle-ci était vraiment douée et plus tôt sympa, mais détestait former les nouveaux.

Vers 2h, je prenais ma pause en compagnie de Jake.

-Alors Bellissima, tu es le double de Miss Cata ? Rigolai-t-il.

-Ca va elle s'acclimate un peu au boulot. Elle était avec Victoria avant donc…

-Aïe, grimaça légèrement Jake.

Jake comprenait parfaitement la situation. Au tout début de sa formation, il était tombé sur James, fiancé de Victoria qui était exactement comme elle. Ces deux étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, et s'était toujours l'amour fou. Parfois ils disparaissaient une semaine pour revenir avec des grands sourires et des regards énamourés. Le patron ne disait pas grand-chose, c'était ses meilleurs éléments. Victoria m'avait avoué que parfois James avait juste envie de l'emmener loin, et il la kidnappait. C'est l'un des plus beau couple que je connaissais _je vais pleurer de désespoir_.

Voilà, plus d'un an que je suis célibataire. Avec Jared, c'était le pur bonheur, on s'était rencontré à la boulangerie du coin de ma rue. Il était gentil, attentionné, nous sommes restés ensemble pendant quasi 3 ans. On avait même emménagé ensemble dans l'appart' où je vis en ce moment. Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur une lettre, inondée de parfum et de rouge à lèvre dans sa table de nuit. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris qu'il avait une liaison depuis plus de 6 mois avec une certaine Jane. A ce moment mon cœur a été transpercé, j'ai cru que je n'allai jamais m'en remettre. Il est parti avec elle en me laissant seule avec mon désespoir, je ne lui aurai jamais pardonné de toute façon. _La seule fois où j'ai fait confiance à un homme… et voilà_.

-Hé ho, la Terre appelle Bella, appelait Jake en agitant une main devant mes yeux.

-Excuses-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, mhm… tu disais ?

-Voilà je fais mon anniversaire avec celui d'un ami, Sam dans deux mois et bien évidemment tu es conviée !

-Et tu avais intérêt de m'inviter sinon j'aurai fait de ta vie un enfer, rigolai-je.

Et le voilà partit dans un monologue qui m'expliquait où et quand ça allait se passer… _Attends, est-ce que j'ai bien déclenché mon magnétoscope pour pouvoir enregistrer ma série Grey's Anatomy* ? Faut vraiment que je sache si Dr Mamour et Meredith vont se réconcilier !_ Jacob me secoua légèrement me faisant revenir sur Terre en continuant d'énumérer les personnes invitées. Il organisait cette fête avec Sam, un ami datant du lycée pour Jacob. Il l'a toujours soutenu et surtout durant son coming-out. Son père l'ayant mis à la porte suite à sa révélation, il décida de vivre la grande vie à Seattle où Sam le suivit pour pouvoir réaliser ses rêves également.

J'étais plus qu'heureuse que le destin ait mis Jake sur ma route, je pense que sans lui ma vie serait beaucoup plus terne. Il y avait tellement de vie dans une seule personne, c'était impressionnant. En y réfléchissant, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un mauvais jour.

Suite à cet interminable monologue, nous reprîmes le chemin du boulot chacun de son côté.

Je retrouvais Angela en train de nettoyer le dessus du bar avec un chiffon.

-Alors, ça été, tu as pu te débrouiller toute seule ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, oui nickel. J'ai servi deux clients et de plus je n'ai rien cassé, m'annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux…

_Je commence à croire que je suis une bonne formatrice…_

-Ah oui, au fait un mec t'a demandé. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait être servi que par toi.

-Ah bon, il est comment ? Je posai cette question mais je me doutais déjà de qui s'était.

-Un blond, taille moyenne, des yeux bleus… et pas mal éméché… entre nous bien sûr.

« _Mike Newton_ », un abruti fini qui croyait avoir un ticket avec moi tout ça parce que je m'étais interposer entre lui et Félix, un des videurs, pour éviter à mon collègue encore un avertissement. _Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider mon prochain_. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il venait trois soirs par semaine, le plus souvent le jeudi, vendredi et samedi. Il se mettait dans un état minable et à chaque fois j'avais droit au rituel de drague sordide d'un mec désespéré.

Je m'apprêtais à demander à Angie où il était quand il apparut devant mes yeux, s'accoudant au bar.

-Salut ma belle ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Salut Mike, bin écoutes rien du tout, que du vieux. Le boulot, le boulot et encore le boulot.

-Tu sais, cette semaine je me suis offert un ptit bijou de voiture, ça te dirais de faire un ptit tour avec moi… Il me fit également un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin. _Pathétique…_

-Mike, c'est très gentil mais non merci, je ne suis pas trop branchée voiture.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de savourer la voiture mais tu pourrais admirer le pilote…

_Putain, une vraie sangsue ce mec… Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre ?_

On ne doit sûrement pas parler la même langue. Non, **surtout** ne lui parle pas de langue ça va le mettre dans un état pas possible après.

-Ecoute Mike, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas intéressée ni par la voiture ni par le pilote.

Je lui servais un verre de Vodka-pomme (je commençais à savoir ce qu'il buvait le gaillard) et je continuais mon explication.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne cherche aucune sorte de relation avec un homme en ce moment.

-Ce qu'on fait, je te laisse réfléchir quelques jours et tu me tiens au courant ma belle. Tu verrais le ptit bolide il est magnifique mais avec une fille comme toi à l'intérieur ça serait encore mieux…

_Non, mais quel boulet ce mec ! Il ne comprend rien à la vie celui-là. _

Je m'imaginais en train de faire des messages de fumée comme les Indiens pour qu'il puisse comprendre que tout me dégoûtait en lui. Je rigolais intérieurement de cette image.

Je coupais court à la conversation.

-Viens Angie, je dois te montrer comment se servir du lave-vaisselle qui se trouve là-bas.

-A la prochaine Mike, lançai-je en prenant Angela pour l'entraîner avec moi le plus loin possible de cet idiot.

-C'est moi ou il ne comprend pas que tu ne veux pas de lui, me demandai Angela pendant que Mike repartait à sa table, seul avec son verre de vodka.

-Il ne veut pas s'avouer vaincu alors à peu près une fois par semaine, il essaie de me draguer et ça dure depuis deux mois maintenant. Il est peut-être collant mais je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant.

-Mouais, mais fait gaffe quand même. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut lui passer par la tête à ce mec.

-Je pense que s'il avait voulu me faire du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

-Si tu le dis, me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le reste de la nuit fut calme, il a eu quelques clients de plus mais rien d'impressionnant.

-Allez dors bien Bella, me souhaitait Angie sue le parking du _night-club_ en allant rejoindre nos voitures.

-Toi aussi Angie.

Et voilà, je me retrouvais face à la portière de ma Mini Cooper flambant neuve. Cadeaux de Noël en retard (vu que nous étions début avril) de la part de mon père, Em' et Jacob. Ils sont complètement fous ! Leur raison était que mon ancienne camionnette était sur le point de rendre l'âme, je l'avoue elle avait vraiment du plomb dans l'aile à la fin. Mais cette nouvelle voiture était vraiment trop belle, surtout elle passe inaperçue tout comme moi et ça, ça me va très bien.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi il était 6h15, il faut bien un quart d'heure pour revenir. Je me douchais à la vas-vite et me glissais sous mes draps laissant les bras de Morphée m'emporter.

Mon réveil indiquait 14h23 quand j'ouvris un œil.

_Allez un peu de courage, lève-toi !_

Je me levai et sautait sur ma cafetière en arrivant dans ma ptite cuisine. Un café rien de meilleur pour se réveiller.

Aro m'avait donné ma soirée, un vendredi, j'ai cru avoir mal entendu sur le coup mais non. C'est pour le fait d'avoir bien accepté Angie et car elle en avait plus appris en une soirée que en deux mois.

Je décidais d'appeler mon musclé de frangin pour passer le voir sur un chantier ou à son dépôt.

-Allô Musclor ?

-Ouais Belli Bell's, j'étais sûr que c'était toi, à cette heure-ci, ça ne peut que être toi !

-Quoi de neuf vieux frangin ?

-Et fais gaffe toi, je n'ai que un an et demi de plus que toi.

Comme une fille, mon frère avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle qu'il vieillissait alors à chaque fois je lui faisait le coup. Un jour, il m'avait avoué qu'il ne s'inquièterait plus de vieillir quand il aura trouvé la femme de sa vie. Car oui, le rêve de mon frère est de trouver une femme très belle _(évidemment…),_ intelligente et surtout dotée d'une certaine souplesse pour des acrobaties typiquement sexuelles. Un vrai romantique ce frangin.

-Tu appelles car ton frère que tu aimes te manque tant que ça !

-On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, tu as vraiment la science infuse.

-Attention Bell's. Il avait reconnu mon ton ironique. Je ne suis peut-être pas un adepte des sciences et tout le tralala mais je vois très bien quand on se fout de moi.

-Je rigole, je voulais juste savoir où est-ce que j'aurais pu venir te voir cet aprèm'.

-Je suis au dépôt de ma boîte jusqu'à 17h30. Viens le patron n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Il est déjà en week-end celui-là.

-Ok, le temps de me préparer et j'arrive.

-D'acc'. Je t'aime ma Bell's.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Nounours.

Durant toute notre adolescence, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de nous reprocher d'être trop près l'un de l'autre mais un lien unique nous liait. Le fait que notre mère nous ai abandonné de cette façon, je me suis tournée vers Emmett pour pouvoir combler ce vide de tendresse qui me manquait. Et je suppose que lui aussi a fait de même. Mon père a toujours été présent pour nous, ça c'est sûr mais j'avais besoin d'une présence en plus, que ce soit pour rigoler ou bien d'une épaule pour pleurer, surtout suite à mon premier chagrin d'amour au lycée avec mon tout premier amour Embry, en fait le tout premier homme à être entré dans mon cœur. _Le seul jusqu'à Jared. _Malheureusement pour les deux, c'est Emmett qui s'est chargé de la vengeance post-rupture.

Je me préparais en faisant un saut rapide à la salle de bains, histoire de me laver les dents et de me brosser les cheveux. Un léger maquillage et zou... Vêtue d'un simple jean et d'une chemise blanche, je récupérais mes clefs de voiture et sortit de mon appart'.

Suite à un zigzag impressionnant entre les voitures dans le centre-ville, j'arrivais à destination.

-Heureusement que certaines personnes m'ont offerts une ptite bagnole, c'est géniale pour slalomer entre les autres voitures, lançai-je à mon frère qui venait à ma rencontre.

-Faudra leurs faire une grosse bise alors à ces gars, ils sont vraiment trop sympas avec toi !

Ce que je fis, en faisais claquer un énorme bisou sur sa joue alors que lui, me faisait voltiger dans les airs sous mes éclats de rire.

-Alors quoi de neuf sœurette ? me dit-il en me reposant à terre.

-Ecoute le travail tranquille… Ah si, je vais être augmenté c'est pas cool ça ?

-Génial ! Comment ça se fait ? Ton boss a compris qu'il gagnait pas mal de pognon alors il a décidé de t'en faire profiter ?

-Non, t'es bête ! Il m'a confié une ptite « nouvelle » _(tu parles d'une nouvelle ça fait deux mois qu'elle est là mais Vic en a décidé autrement !)_ et vu que je la forme bien, Aro a accepté cette augmentation, que** j'ai** demandé, en tant que formatrice.

-Cool ! En fait, t'as eu une sorte de promotion.

-Ouais et pour fêter ça, je t'invite à venir manger à la maison ce soir. Lasagnes !

-Si tu fais tes lasagnes alors là je ne peux pas refuser !

Nous retournions dans le dépôt, il était désert.

Je passais une heure avec mon frère a discuté de tout et de rien. Puis au moment de partir, il me prévenait qu'il devait passer par un de ses chantiers pour récupérer un bidule appartenant à truc. _Oui le langage BTP* est une langue étrangère pour moi. _

Je montais dans son petit camion avec lui et nous voilà parti en direction de son chantier. Durant le trajet, il m'expliquait que son patron avait signé un contrat avec une association qui prenait en charges les personnes se retrouvant à la rue suite à des intempéries ou à des accidents domestiques. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était excité comme une puce. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il manigançait et ça semblait vraiment bizarre de le voir dans cet état-là. _Genre fan groupie qui attend son idole au pied de son immeuble._

Enfin à destination, il ne tenait plus, à sautiller comme un gosse pendant qu'il conduisait.

-Bon, tu me dis ce qu'il te met dans cet état-là !

-Pou…Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bégaya-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il comprenait qu'il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac.

-Emmett …, grondai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Bon ok, j'avoue. Il prit sa respiration et continuait. Voilà tu te souviens de l'association que je t'ai expliquée en venant ici. Et bien, une des filles qui gère, elle… comment te dire… elle me …

-Elle te plait, le coupai-je le plus simplement possible me retenant de sauter de partout.

Car mon frère depuis son accident, i ans, ne s'était pas accroché à une fille et franchement je commençais à désespérer. J'y ai tellement pensé à une certaine époque que même dans mes rêves ça ressortait. Une fois, j'ai rêvé qu'il réalisait grâce à Jacob son homosexualité en fait c'était plus un cauchemar.

_Car une autre personne comme Jacob sur cette Terre et là c'est la fin du monde enfin surtout l'explosion du chiffre d'affaire des magasins de fringues sur la grande avenue._

-Et vu dans l'état où tu es je suppose qu'elle est ici n'est-ce pas, reprenais-je.

-Oui, mais le seul hic c'est que je sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est pas le fait de l'approcher, ça y'a pas de souci, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Mais c'est la suite. Je veux pas passer pour un gros lourdingue qui vient lui faire du rentre dedans comme plein de gars qui ont dû lui faire le coup dans la journée. Je veux vraiment qu'elle me remarque !

-Bin parle lui boulot ! Vu que tu travailles sur le chantier, c'est déjà un bon début pour une conversation.

-Oui mais après ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! Si raconte lui une plaisanterie histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et tu verras toute de suite si elle veut couper court à la conversation.

-Ouais… Je sais pas. Je veux pas me prendre un râteau, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que le Destin mette une sirène comme elle sur mon chemin.

-Em', fais le sinon tu vas le regretter. Et pense à moi, après ça, si tu n'y vas pas tu vas geindre et je vais devoir le supporter, rigolai-je. Sinon, tu me la montres cette « sirène » !

Il scruta le chantier et me montra un ptit groupe de personnes. Il y avait deux gars avec des casques de chantier, sûrement les chefs de manœuvres, mais également une petite brune, cheveux court, hérissé qui sautait littéralement sur place. Et derrière celle-ci, une blonde avec un corps sublime, des traits fins, je ne pouvais voir ses yeux mais elle semblait très belle même de loin.

-Je suppose que c'est la blonde, affirmai-je.

-Comment tu le sais ? me demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-Je sais que tu as toujours préféré les blondes. _« Ah non, voilà que je pense à Jessica Stanley »._ Je secouais la tête histoire qu'elle sorte de mon esprit.

Je voyais mon frère se concentrer, je regardais ailleurs histoire de ne pas me mettre à rire surtout quand il parlait pour lui-même « Vas-y Em', t'es une bête, tu vas te la mettre dans la poche ! ». Je me mordais les joues mais le fou rire n'était pas loin. « Une blague mon grand, tu dois trouver une bonne blague, mais pas trop macho quand même. Vas pas la faire fuir ! ». Je regardais vers le chantier et je vis que les deux hommes partaient.

-Vas-y tu as le champ libre les deux gars ont décampé, lançai-je à mon frère.

Je le vis blêmir sur place mais pris la direction des jeunes femmes.

Je faisais un tour rapide du chantier et je vis mon frère discuter avec Blondie. C'est moi ou ils… oui ils rigolent tous les deux. J'étais vraiment fière de mon frère. Il semblait plus à l'aise maintenant, il ne se dandinait plus.

Après un moment, je vis la petite brunette se diriger vers moi.

-Salut toi, je suppose que tu attends le gars musclé qui discute avec Rosalie, me lança-t-elle.

Alors elle s'appelle Rosalie, va falloir que je m'en souvienne même si je sais que mon frère ne va pas arrêter de me parler d'elle, vu comment ça se passe.

-Oui, c'est mon frère.

-Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et toi ?

-Moi c'est Bella, tu penses qu'ils en ont pour longtemps ?

-J'en sais rien je n'avais jamais vu Rose accepter les avances d'un mec souvent elle les envois balader. Mais là, je pense qu'on assiste au début d'une belle amourette.

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse pour son amie tout comme moi pour mon frère. Depuis le temps… je ne vais pas commencer à faire mon impatiente.

Nous discutions un bon moment. J'ai appris que son association marchait vraiment bien, elle supervisait quasi la moitié de la ville et qu'ils ont dû triplés le nombre de bénévoles. _Bénévoles ?_

-Attends, tu veux dire que vous n'êtes pas payées ? Je regrettais tout de suite mon exclamation. Comment j'ai pu parler salaire à une inconnue.

-Non nous ne sommes que des bénévoles, je viens d'une famille très aisée et Rose également. Donc l'argent n'est vraiment pas le souci. C'est une histoire de famille. Mon père est médecin au _Seattle Grace Hospital_, il prend en charges les personnes suites à leurs tragédie quelle qu'elle soit. Ma mère est décoratrice intérieur, elle nous est bien utile suite à la reconstruction des immeubles ou maisons pour la redécoration. Et mon frère est pompier alors malheureusement il arrive dans les premiers sur place.

-Et Rosalie aussi à toute sa famille dans votre association ?

-Rose n'a plus que son frère jumeau Jasper, ses parents sont décédés il y a pas mal d'années. Jasper est le psychologue quand il y a une cellule de crise qui est mise en place.

-Vous pouvez être fières de vous car c'est du temps pour tout gérer et en plus si vous êtes bénévoles c'est d'autant plus honorable !

-Nous gagnions notre vie à côté quand même. Nous avons un site de vente de fringues à domicile, pour tous les styles. Le site s'appelle « _**Rose and Al ' »**_. Vas jeter un coup d'œil, un de ses quatre.

-J'y manquerais pas.

C'est à ce moment-là que Em' et Rosalie décidèrent de revenir à la réalité et vers nous par la même occasion.

-Je suppose que tu es Bella, me lança Blondie.

-Oui et toi je suppose que tu es Rosalie, lui répondit-je en regardant fixement mon frère qui avait les joues rosés, sûrement à force d'avoir rougit face à sa « sirène ».

Nous discutions encore un bon moment, et quand je regardais ma montre il était 18h. _Quoi ? Déjà ?_

-Je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir y aller, lança Alice, elle aussi ayant vu l'heure tardive. Elle semblait désolée pour son amie, car on voyait très bien que Rosalie ne voulait pas quitter mon frangin et idem pour lui.

-Oh, c'est déjà si tard ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, il est plus de 18h, et tu sais que nous avions ce repas chez mes parents ce soir. Déjà qu'ils habitent en dehors de la ville et qu'il faut emprunter des ptites routes pour y arriver. Alors si on part déjà en retard, on va arriver les dernières et tu sais que je déteste ça !

-T'inquiète, c'est ton frère le roi pour ça !

-Justement mon frère a passé tout l'après-midi là-bas alors lui il est déjà sur place.

-Ok, j'arrive tu peux m'attendre vers la voiture s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr mais ne traîne pas trop…

Rosalie acquiesça. Alice prit la direction de sa voiture en me faisant signe de la main.

-A bientôt j'espère Bella. Et oublie pas, va jeter un coup d'œil à notre site !

Elle se retourna et je la vis arriver vers une Porsche jaune, une vraie beauté mais je préfère quand même ma Mini Cooper. Suite à son départ, je sentais que je gênais alors je fis de même et me dirigeai vers le camion.

Adossée à la camionnette, je les voyais se bécoter, elle gloussait comme une jeune adolescente. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir mon frère dans cet état-là. Je souriais de satisfaction pour lui, il le mérite amplement.

Suite à des longs baisers (baveux malheureusement pour moi), mon frère se dirigea vers moi.

-Alors frérot, je vois qu'elle a apprécié ta blague ! Rigolai-je.

-Ah, la paix, commence pas toi !

Nous montions dans son camion et prit la direction du dépôt où je récupérais ma voiture.

Ensuite, nous faisions la route jusqu'à mon appartement. La soirée fut tranquille, mon frère engloutissait quasi tout mon plat de lasagnes à lui tout seul

Durant toute la soirée c'était du genre « Rosalie à ça ! » ou bien « Rosalie fait comme ça » ou alors « Rosalie aime bien comme ça ».

En fait j'ai passé ma soirée _avec une groupie de la superstar Rosalie Hale_ plutôt que mon musclé de grand frère.

* * *

_***Grey's Anatomy**__** : **__**une**__**série télévisée**__**américaine**__**, créée par**__**Shonda Rhimes**__**et diffusée depuis le**__**27**__**mars**__**2005**__** aux Etats-Unis.**_

_***BTP**__** : **__**secteur économique du**__**Bâtiment**__**et des **__**T**__**ravaux Publics**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous a plu gros bisous à toutes**_

_**Aurely**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Voilà la suite profitez-en je suis inspirée pour l'instant**_

_**merci à toutes pour vos reviews elle me vont droit au coeur**_

_**et je suis très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise**_

_**premier lemon alors soyez indulgente**_

_**alors prête pour un striptease ?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Voilà deux semaines que Em' avait pris son courage à deux mains pour aborder sa belle blonde. Il arborait ce sourire complètement niais sur son visage à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient passés directement à l'action dès leur premier rendez-vous, j'ai dû l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'emballe dans les détails. _J'ai une tête à être un de ses potes ?. _Et maintenant, ils étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre. Il y a une semaine, je me disais que c'était une sorte de jalousie qui faisait que je les jugeais _« de lapins fornicateurs »_. Mais en fait, quand je suis allé dans l'appart' d'Emmett et que j'ai vu l'état de celui-ci, je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment loin de la réalité.

J'essayais tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, celle-ci étant bloquée par la table de la salle à manger qui se trouve normalement au centre de la pièce.

Par ci par là, des dizaines de sous-vêtements masculins et féminins éparpillés dans tout l'appartement. Les rideaux étaient complètement arrachés de leurs tringles et le canapé affaissé à certains endroits. Une odeur de sexe animal et de sueur trop forte flottait dans l'air de la pièce. _Dégoûtant…_

-Em' t'es là ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

C'est en me rapprochant de sa chambre que j'entendis des bruits suspicieux et des ricanements. _Oh mon Dieu ! Faut que je dégage d'ici._

Je faisais le chemin en sens inverse essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas me faire prendre quand tout à coup.

-Je reviens mon Nounours, je vais chercher la chantilly ! Hi hi hi, prépare tes ptites fesses !

Je me retournais et tombait sur une Rosalie, dans le plus simple appareil, les joues rougies (par le plaisir sûrement).

-Haaa Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle en cherchant quelque chose pour se couvrir.

-Bella ? s'exclama une voix dans la chambre.

-Ri…rien je… je m'en vais de toute façon.

_Vite, vite faut que je me barre d'ici._

C'est à ce moment-là que mon frère fit son apparition, complètement nu également.

-Hey sœurette ! Quoi de neuf ? Ca boum ?

-Em' tu me demandes comment ça va alors que tu es à poil ! Pourrait-tu avoir la décence de mettre quelque chose là-dessus, s'il te plaît ?

Je plaçai ma main stratégiquement pour éviter de tomber nez à nez avec Little Em'.

-Pfou, c'est bon Bell's tu m'as vu à poil plus d'une fois non ?

-On avait 7 ans je te rappelle !

Il haussait les épaules. _Mon frère pudique ? Tu veux rire_.

Je repris le chemin de la sortie et c'est en comptant sur ma malchance extraordinaire que je me prenais les pieds dans le tapis. _Super… j'ai encore bien choisi mon moment…_

Je vis mon frère exploser de rire alors que Rosalie faisait tout pour se contenir.

Je me relevai rouge de honte et arrivais sur le seuil de la porte quand Rosalie m'interpella.

-Excuse-moi Bella mais je crois que tu pars avec quelque chose qui m'appartient, déclara-t-elle en point son index vers ma cuisse.

Je suivais son regard et vis que un de ses tangas qui jonchaient le sol c'était collé à mon pantalon. Je le prix et le balança à terre.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je, et aussi de vous avoir interrompus. Et je fis claquer la porte. J'écoutais toujours le rire tonitruant de mon frère suivi d'un rire cristallin. _Comment réussir une bonne première rencontre avec sa belle-sœur… Première leçon…_

Je secouais la tête et frissonnais en repensant à ce moment de pure honte pour moi. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendais compte que j'étais dans la salle de pause du _Ying-Yang_.

Je buvais un café bien corsé, histoire de zapper tout ça.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jacob fit son entrée avec des vêtements sous le bras.

-Hey Bellissima ! Qu'est-ce que tu tournes tu prends déjà ta pause ?

-Ouais j'en avais vraiment besoin, et puis ce n'est pas foule du côté des hommes ce soir tu sais.

-Viens pas de l'autre côté alors car c'est un truc de fou là-bas !

Tu m'étonnes, ce soir c'était soirée « underwear on fire » c'est-à-dire « sous-vêtements en feu » _(ça veut tout dire non ?)_. Donc prévu au programme plusieurs stripteases, non intégral, de gars huilés, déguisés en pompiers. Jacob en faisant partit bien évidemment.

-Tu peux me filer la main pour mettre mon costume et pour me mettre de l'huile aussi ? me demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'acquiesçais et le suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires juste à côté.

-Tu as demandé à ton frère s'il voulait venir à ma fête d'anniv' ?

Il me demandait ceci tout en se déshabillant, pour à la fin du compte se retrouver entièrement nu devant moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment à me montrer leurs ptits soldats !_

-Jake s'il te plaît soit un peu pudique bon sang !

-Pas de ça entre nous Bell's, tu sais très bien que nous chassons le même gibier tous les deux ! Même si je sais que j'ai plus de succès à ce niveau-là que toi.

-Merci, très aimable de ta part de me rappeler que ta vie sexuelle est beaucoup plus attrayante que la mienne.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pour Emmett ? Il vient ou pas ?

-Oups, j'ai complètement zappé de lui demander…

-Bon laisse faire je le ferais moi-même. Tu as vraiment une tête percée toi !

Il rigolait et me tendait la bouteille d'huile de Monoï. J'en mis un peu dans le creux de ma main et commença à lui en étaler sur le haut du dos. Il avait une vraie peau de bébé. Comme tout « homo» qui se respecte, il prenait soin de lui, ça c'est sûr. Même moi, ma peau n'est pas aussi douce que la sienne.

Il se tournait face à moi, et je recommençais mes gestes en arabesques sur son torse, histoire de bien faire reluire celui-ci. Je soupirai d'aise en sentant son grain de peau rouler sous mes doigts.

-Vas-y fais toi plaisir ma belle, ça t'arrives pas souvent en ce moment. me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. _Charmeur avec ça…_

Je rougis légèrement tout en continuant ma tâche, très agréable à effectuer.

-Au fait j'espère que tu viens à mon anniv', je pourrais enfin te présenter mon Paul ! Depuis le temps que tu dois le rencontrer !

-Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolé mais en ce moment les niaiseries de l'amour me donnent plus envie de vomir que de sourire.

-T'inquiète, tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie. Beau, intelligent et toute la panoplie qui va avec. Et surtout un mec qui te fera prendre un pied d'enfer !

-Jake ! Ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus !

Sur ce sujet, Little Bella n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec moi. Elle me faisait non du doigt et elle se mit à secouer des pompons en l'honneur de Jacob comme une vraie Pom-Pom girls digne de ce nom. Lui avait enfin compris son malaise.

J'aidais Jacob à mettre son costume en ayant toujours la chorégraphie de Little Bella qui tournait dans ma tête.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-il en levant les bras. Je suis comment ?

-Tu es superbe ! Ça y est tu es prêt à leurs en mettre plein la vue ! M'écriai-je. C'est vrai qu'il était à tomber. Pourtant le pompier n'était pas un de mes fantasmes, mais après ce soir ça risque de changer !

En fait, il était plus que superbe, il était terriblement_ excitant …_

Little Bella bavait littéralement devant mon meilleur ami, vêtu de son costume. Il avait juste le pantalon avec des bretelles (torse nu dessous évidemment), une veste ouverte sur son torse et le casque qui va avec.

- Rappelles-moi juste un truc ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es gay ? Soupirai-je toujours en attardant mes yeux sur son corps d'Apollon.

-Et toi pourquoi tu es hétéro ? Rigola-t-il.

_C'est vrai, ma question était vraiment stupide, je soupçonnais Little Bella de me l'avoir soufflé._

Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers moi.

-Viens assister au spectacle, vu qu'il n'y pas beaucoup de job de ton côté laisse Angela assurer toute seule. Je pense qu'elle peut y arriver.

-Je vais demander à Aro tu me verras dans la pièce si il accepte.

Il passa le seuil de la porte et je courus jusqu'au bureau d'Aro pour lui demander si je pouvais assister au striptease de mon ami. Il accepta, il m'expliqua que ça ne servait à rien d'être deux pour un travail d'une seule personne mais que si elle n'arrivait pas à gérer, je devais y retourner. Je le remerciais et allait prévenir Angie.

Au moment où je rentrais dans les pièces dédiées au « défeuillage » des pompiers, c'était le gars qui passait avant Jake qui finissait sa danse.

Après environ cinq minutes d'attente _(interminable pour les filles en chaleur qui étaient présentes !),_ je vis Jacob se mettre en place sous les hurlements des femmes.

La chanson de_ Sean Paul « Température »_ débuta. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

Il commença tout d'abord à remuer ses fesses au rythme de la musique. Il fit quelques pas de danse et fit en sorte que les filles voient ses pectoraux bougés sur son torse.

Puis tout doucement, il retira sa veste. Il était superbe et on voyait qu'il prenait un plaisir à le faire. Il me fit un clin d'œil très appuyé. Malheureusement pour moi certaine filles s'en apercevaient, et à partir de maintenant j'avais à des regards noirs de leurs parts.

Il mit son index dans sa bouche et doucement le retira pour le faire glisser le long de sa carotide, de son torse, de ses abdominaux et en finissant le long de l'élastique de son boxer.

Il descendit ses bretelles, l'une après l'autre, toujours en se déhanchant d'une façon très provocante. Les filles n'en pouvaient plus.

D'un seul coup, je le vit venir vers ma direction mais vu que j'étais derrière un une groupe de filles, je me sentais en sécurité. Mais c'est sans compter sur Jacob, il prit ma main et me tira vers le centre de la piste de danse. _Oh non …_

Il se mit derrière moi et frotta son torse, que j'avais moi-même huilé il y a environ 15 minutes, contre mon dos.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça ? Lui sifflai-je à son oreille pendant qu'il s'était mis face à moi, une lueur de jeu dans ses yeux.

-De quoi tu parles ma belle ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, regarde je crois que les autres filles vont me tuer suite à ton show !

Il rigolait. Puis se mit devant moi, je faisais face à son dos musclé qui brillait à la lumière des spots. Il se pencha, collant ses fesses à mon ventre.

_Je vais le tuer_

_Encore, encore ! _Tiens Little Bella venait juste de refaire son apparition.

Et là crac… il venait littéralement de déchirer son pantalon.

Le niveau sonore des hurlements montait encore d'un cran, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible.

Il me prit la main et me reconduit à ma place prenant une autre fille pour lui fais les mêmes misères. Mais elle, comparée à moi, sautait sur place d'excitation.

Il s'amusa avec elle un petit moment et la musique s'acheva. Je décidais de ne pas trop m'attarder, ayant peur des représailles de filles en chaleur, jalouses de ce que m'avait fait Jake.

J'allai jeter un coup vers Angie, elle m'affirma que tout allait bien. A ce rythme-là, c'est pas le travail abattu ce soir qui va me fatiguer !

Je retournai dans la salle de pause, histoire de prendre un petit paquet de bonbon au distributeur. En fait c'était une excuse pour choper Jacob.

_Tiens quand on pense au loup, il rapplique. C'est bien ça non ?_

-Alors le show t'a plu ? me demanda-t-il

-Toi, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper et de t'étouffer avec… avec mes bonbons tiens !

Il éclata de rire. Un rire pas du tout contagieux puisque je me tenais face à lui, mains sur les hanches.

-Je menace de te tuer et toi tu te marres ?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je pense que ton poids plume ne pourrait rien faire face à ça. _Bien sûr il se désignait le prétentieux !_

-Ah t'es sûr de toi ? Lui demandai-je, avec un brin d'amusement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je lui sautais dessus. Mais malheureusement mon petit gabarit ne fit pas le poids contre les muscles de Jacob. Je me retrouvais sur le canapé, lui me chatouillant au niveau du ventre. Tellement je rigolai, les larmes me montaient aux yeux ?

- Arrêtes… Je…t'en…supplie…Jake !

-Alors c'est qui le boss, là ?

Il me lâcha et je me levai derechef du canapé.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je dois retourner au boulot et toi tu devrais faire de même, il y a du monde de ton côté de la boîte, lançai-je en essuyant les quelques larmes, traites, qui avaient coulé sur mes joues.

-Pfff ouais tu as raison, ça te dis de se rejoindre après le service ? Comme on faisait avant ?

-Pas de souci mon Jake, allez courage à tout à l'heure. C'est bon plus que trois heures à tenir. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortis de la pièce.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus que calme de mon côté alors que j'écoutais les femmes hurler de l'autre côté de la porte. _Tiens les stripteases ne sont pas finis…_

Vers 5h45, Angie et moi finissions le ménage, le dernier client étant partit il y a plus d'une heure, nous prenions de l'avance sur le rangement et le nettoyage. Après avoir tout fait briller, je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, me changeait et allait me planter devant les portes de sortie.

Jacob arriva avec plus de quinze minutes de retard.

Je lui racontais que moi ma fin de nuit fut terriblement inerte, alors que lui, contrairement à moi, ce fut une soirée de dingue. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête par moment.

-Allez bonne nuit ma belle, Paul va pas tarder à arriver. C'est lui qui vient me chercher.

-Tu veux que je l'attende avec toi ?

-Non, tu rentres chez toi et tu vas faire un gros dodo, ok ? Excuse-moi mais tu as vraiment une sale tête !

-T'as pas vu la tienne alors ? M'exclamai-je en rigolant alors qu'il me tirait la langue très grossièrement. Bonne nuit mon Jake, à demain.

-Non, pas demain, j'ai ma soirée ! Un miracle n'est-ce pas ? Aro trouve que j'ai fait un super job alors il me récompense comme ça.

-Ca pour un miracle, c'est sûr, il te donne un dimanche soir quand même ! A lundi alors ! Ciao !

Je me retournais et pris la direction de ma voiture.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite que quelqu'un était accoudé à ma voiture.

-Salut ma belle, me lança une voix qui me fit frissonner de peur.

-C'est qui ? Je plissai les yeux histoire de voir qui m'avait parlé.

-L'homme de tes rêves…

_Oh non… Mike Newton… Pire encore… Mike Newton complètement bourré…_

- Salut Mike, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler mais il se fait tard et je voudrais bien aller retrouver mon lit.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner dans ce cas…

Là je commençais à légèrement flippé. Dans le _night-club_, il n'y avait pas de souci un bar nous séparait mais là je me retrouvais seule avec lui, sur un parking désert et à moitié dans la pénombre. Je priais pour qu'Alec et Felix ne soient pas encore partis.

-Ecoutes Mike, je t'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois que je n'étais pas intéressée. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. L'énervement commençait à prendre le pas sur ma peur.

Il m'attrapa par le bras alors que j'essayais d'atteindre la portière côté conducteur de ma voiture.

-Attends, attends chérie, tu vas où là ?

-Lâches-moi, Mike tu me fais mal ! Ma voix monta légèrement dans les aigus.

-Tu te pavanes devant moi en ptit short et débardeurs blancs, quasi transparent et là tu me dis que tu n'es pas intéressée. Mais t'inquiète j'ai pigé ton petit jeu, en fait tu me désire mais tu ne peux pas vu que je suis un client. Rassures-toi, ça restera entre nous…

Il me poussa contre ma voiture, me tenant maintenant les deux mains au-dessus de ma tête alors qu'il fourrait la sienne dans mon cou. Son odeur était horrible, un mélange d'alcool, de sueur et d'after shave bas de gamme. J'essayais de le repousser avec mes jambes mais celui-ci plaqua son corps contre le mien. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : les cris.

Ni une, ni deux je me mis à hurler.

Mike dut prendre ça pour du plaisir car il grogna d'excitation pendant qu'il embrassait la peau de mon cou, remontant légèrement vers ma mâchoire inférieure.

Puis d'un coup, je sentis mon corps échapper à son poids. Ce n'est qu'en rouvrant les yeux que je vis Jake couché sur Mike. Le choc a dû être terrible.

-Bella ? Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda mon sauveur en se relevant.

-Oui, oui ça va un peu secouée.

Mike se releva, les yeux noirs de colère.

-Pour qui tu te prends toi ? J'étais tranquille avec ma nana et toi tu viens me plaquer au sol !

-Ta nana ? C'était trop, je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir. Je ne suis pas ta nana et je ne le serais jamais tu m'entends. TOUT ME DEGOUTE EN TOI ! _Là j'étais vraiment enragée_. POUR MOI TU N'ES QU'UN CLIENT, HABITUE DU YING-YANG ! JAMAIS, O GRAND JAMAIS JE NE SORTIRAIS AVEC TOI ! C'EST BON TU AS COMPRIS LA !

-EN FAIT CE QUE J'AI COMPRIS C'EST QUE TU N'ES QU'UNE TRAÎNÉE, UNE PUTE BONNE À RAMENER DES CLIENTS DANS CE BORDEL !

-Fais gaffe à ton langage toi ! Siffla Jake, qui s'était mis devant moi en signe de protection.

-ET QU'EST-CE QU'IL VA ME FAIRE LE TOUTOU À SA PUTAIN, HEIN ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, ça par exemple !

A ce moment-là, je ne vis que le poing droit de Jacob s'écraser sur la pommette de Mike, qui tomba lourdement à terre.

-Maintenant tu dégages d'ici, et je n'ai pas intérêt de voir ta sale petite gueule de rat dans ses lieux ok ?

Pas de réponse.

-Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire, ou il faut te frapper la tête pour que ça rentre ?

-C'est bon, c'est bon je m'en vais.

Sur ce, il se leva tant bien que mal, et se dirigea vers le fond de la voiture très loin de nous.

-Oh Jacob ! Je tombai dans ses bras et me lovais contre son torse. J'ai eue tellement peur, heureusement que tu es arrivé. Je ne sais pas de quoi il était capable de faire.

Un fois, mes nerfs revenus à la normale, des larmes commencèrent à naître dans le coin de mes yeux pour finir en torrent qui s'échappait sur mes joues.

-Ccchhhuuutt… C'est fini ma belle, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Soudain des phares de voiture nous aveuglèrent. Je me tendis dans les bras de mon ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Paul.

Un gars plutôt baraqué sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers nous.

-Jake, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il s'ait passé ?

Jacob lui raconta ce qu'il venait de nous arriver. Ils décidèrent de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi pour être sûr que l'autre n'allait pas revenir.

Je garai ma voiture dans ma rue, fit signe du pouce que tout allait bien et rentrai dans mon immeuble. Dès que j'arrivai dans mon appart, je m'écroulai de fatigue sur mon lit. Je sentais que j'avais encore mes vêtements et mes chaussure mais tant pis, là je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Cette altercation m'avait littéralement épuisée. Je sombrais dans de délicieux rêves…

_**Je me trouvais dans ma cuisine, simplement vêtue d'une nuisette, d'un blanc étincelant, et d'un tanga bleu pastel.**_

_**Je décidai de me faire cuire un morceau de poisson. Je mis le gaz sous ma poêle et rapprocha une allumette de celle-ci. Et là une grande flamme apparut, ma poêle flambait littéralement !**_

_**CCCRRRAAACCCC **_

_**J'arrivais dans mon hall d'entrée, et j'eu l'agréable surprise de constater qu'un pompier au corps d'Adonis venait à juste titre d'explosé en morceaux ma porte d'entrée. Il se rapprocha de moi, me souleva et me jeta sur son épaules tout en prenant la direction de ma cuisine.**_

_**Il me reposa et éteignit le feu qui embrasait ma poêle. Mais le souci, c'est que c'était moi qui flambais maintenant.**_

_**Il était vêtu d'un pantalon muni de bretelles, qui s'étendaient sur son torse nu. Il était d'une musculature présente mais beaucoup moins importante que certains bodybuildés. Son corps était couvert de sueur, ah cette odeur me faisait complètement perdre pieds, mais ce fut une voix qui me ramenait à la réalité…**_

_**-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, y a-t-il un autre feu à éteindre ici. Il plantait ses yeux dans les miens et je fondais comme neige au soleil.**_

_**Mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à cerner les traits de son visage. Celui-ci restait flou alors que son corps lui, était plus que net.**_

_**-Moi…**_

_**-Pardon, vous disiez. Il disait ceci tout en s'attardant sur ma tenue plus qu'osée. Il releva un sourcil à la vue de mon tanga.**_

_**-Moi, je brûle littéralement !**_

_**-Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de vous éteindre… D'où vient le feu ?**_

_**Enfin il me posait la question qui pourrait tout déclencher.**_

_**-Je brûle de … l'intérieur, Monsieur le pompier…**_

_**-Sexy…**_

_**-Oui, monsieur le pompier sexy, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'éteindre cet incendie ?**_

_**-Avec plaisir, je vais vous éteindre de l'intérieur…**_

_**Il se rapprocha de moi, effleura ma joue du bout de ses doigts tandis qu'il portait les miens à sa bouche. Je sentais que mes jambes n'allaient pas faire « long feu » si je puis dire.**_

_**Soudain, il me souleva et j'en profitais pour passer mes jambes autour de son bassin en crochetant mes chevilles. Simple sécurité pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas m'échapper.**_

_**Il nous emmena jusqu'à ma chambre où il me jeta sur le lit. Je vis une lueur bestiale embrasée ses yeux. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur mon lit et remonta jusqu'à moi, tout en déposant des baisers volés tout le long de mon corps.**_

_**Nous nous retrouvions face à face. Et ni une, ni deux je fondais sur sa bouche. Le contact fut électrisant. Je présentais ma langue à l'ouverture de ses lèvres « Oh mon dieu, et quelles lèvres ! ». Il ouvrit la bouche et nos langues commencèrent un ballet des plus érotiques. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, mon esprit flottait si on me l'aurait demandé, je n'aurai su dire où je me trouvai à ce moment-là.**_

_**Au bout d'un certain moment, je sentis ses mains se balader sur mon corps s'attardant longuement sur ma poitrine, je lâchai un soupir d'aise tellement c'était délicieux de se faire caresser par un homme comme ça. Il fit remonter lentement ma nuisette et la fit passer au-dessus de ma tête.**_

_**-Alors, cet incendie, est-il toujours présent ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et tellement sensuelle.**_

_**-Plus ça va et plus il s'étend. Ne perdez pas de temps, vous ne pourrez plus le contrôler sous peu.**_

_**Il me fit un sourire en coin et commençait à descendre le long de mon corps en parsemant des baisers et divers coups de langue à tout va. Quand ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec mes seins, gorgés de désir pour lui, je sentis réellement le feu prendre dans mon bas ventre. Il continua de descendre pour se retrouver face à mon intimité, embrassant légèrement le tissu qui la recouvrait.**_

_**-Et une ptite culotte qui se sent de trop…**_

_**Il tira légèrement de chaque côté de mon tanga pour le laisser glisser le long de mes jambes.**_

_**-Je crois que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes Mr le pompier sexy…**_

_**Il se releva et fit descendre les bretelles de son torse. Il commença à se pencher sur moi.**_

_**-Non, non, non toujours pas…**_

_**Il me faisait un sourire en coin et faisait descendre son pantalon ainsi que son boxer à ses chevilles puis les envoyait dans le fond de la pièce. Je me trouvais face à Little pompier sexy. Je bloquai littéralement sur cette partie de son anatomie en me passant la langue sur mes lèvres. A cette vue, les yeux de mon fantasme virèrent à un noir ébène de désir, sur ce, il plongea sur moi. Le contact de nos deux corps nus était terriblement grisant. J'avais la sensation d'en vouloir toujours plus, je le voulais en moi…**_

_**Il dût comprendre ce dont j'avais envie car il se plaça entres mes jambes, présentant son désir à l'entrée de mon intimité.**_

_**-Allez-y Mr le pompier sexy, éteignez-moi !**_

_**Grâce à un seul coup de rein habile, il entra en moi. Et moi, je m'élevais dans le ciel pour atteindre les nuages. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil sensation. Il commença de légers va et viens qui faisait naître une boule dans le fond de mon bas ventre.**_

_**-Plus vite…**_

_**Il accéléra en gémissant dans mon cou. Je compris qu'il vivait exactement les mêmes sensations que moi. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, il étouffait mes gémissement avec sa bouche et je faisais de mêmes avec les siens.**_

_**Je mettais mes jambes autour de son bassin. Dans cette position, j'avais l'impression que je lui appartenais d'avantage. Je commençais à avoir très chaud. Plus ça allait et plus, mon pompier allait plus loin à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'à butter contre mon bas-ventre.**_

_**Je sentais l'orgasme se former et devenir de plus en plus imposant en moi. Mais cette chaleur, c'était vraiment intenable.**_

_**Je me concentrais sur mon soldat du feu.**_

_**-Ooouuuiii... continues… plus fort. Je m'élevai pour bientôt toucher les étoiles. L'orgasme qui se formait en moi, allait exploser tel un gigantesque feu d'artifice. Ses gémissements étaient des plus en plus forts et mes cris devaient réveiller tous mes voisins de palier.**_

_**Je suais, mais d'où vient toute cette sueur. La chaleur commençait à m'étouffer. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et commençait à m'agiter. Plus ça allait et plus mon Adonis disparaissait. Je toussais, mes poumons brûlaient…**_

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours sur mon lit mais je ne pouvais sortir de ma chambre, un rideau de flamme m'encerclait.

* * *

_**Alors j'espère que ca vous a plu**_

_**il ne vous reste qu'une seule chose à faire alors**_

_**A vos reviews**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Aurély**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé celui ci a mit plusde temps à arriver mais je suis pas mal surbooké en ce moment.**_

_**Tenez vous prêtes entrée en scène de Mr Beau goss, Edward *cris hystériques***_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Que s'était-il passé ? Où était passé mon Adonis ?_ Je ne pouvais pas réaliser ce qui se passait devant mes yeux. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

Je fermais les yeux, pensant que je rêvais encore. Quand je les rouvris, le même spectacle se tenait devant moi. De grandes flammes dansaient dans ma chambre. Elles se tenaient principalement devant le seuil de ma porte, j'étais coincée.

Je me levais, essayant de braver ce feu qui était en train de consumer entièrement mon appartement. Je toussais, mes poumons me faisaient extrêmement mal. Cette chaleur oppressante ne faisait que croître ce sentiment de peur qui me maintenait sur place. J'étais horrifiée. _Non, je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai que 22 ans, je n'ai pas tout vu. Tout ce que ce monde pouvait m'offrir, je n'en n'ai pas profité…_

Les larmes montaient, et coulaient de long de mes joues. Je les refoulais d'un revers de mains. Mes mains. Je les fixaient, elles tremblaient et étaient noircie par la suie qui flottait dans la pièce.

Le feu atteignit mon rideau, je me sentis prise au piège. Une seconde fois, j'essayais de franchir ma porte. Mais malheureusement, les flammes étaient vraiment trop denses. _Je vais mourir… Cette fois, j'en étais sûre…_

Je me plaçai dans le coin opposé de ma chambre. Je hurlais profitant tant que mes poumons pouvaient me laisser faire, priait pour que quelqu'un m'entende et que l'on vienne me sauver. Je me repliais sur moi-même, sentant mon souffle se faire de plus en plus difficilement.

Soudain, des cris venant de l'autre côté du mur, me firent relever la tête. Des cris d'enfants. _Oh non !_

Ce sont les enfants de ma voisine, Carmen. _Non, pas elles…_ J'adorais ces deux petites filles, elles croquaient la vie à pleines dents comme tout enfant qui se respecte.

Je me remettais debout, il n'y avait pas que ma vie qui était en danger et je refusais catégoriquement que ses deux enfants périssent dans cet incendie. Je me rapprochai des flammes, jugeant de la hauteur de celle-là. _De toute façon, elles peuvent faire deux mètre de haut, j'y arriverais quand même._

Ni une, ni deux, je reculais de plusieurs mètres pour pouvoir prendre un élan assez important.

Je soufflai un bon coup, pensants à ses deux choupettes qui devaient être terrorisées.

Je me mis à courir et sautais le plus haut et le plus loin que je pouvais. Je m'écrasais littéralement dans le couloir. _J'avais réussi !_ Mon épaule me faisait extrêmement mal, je crois que celle-ci était gravement brûlée et peut-être fracturée, sûrement dans ma chute. Elle avait été rude. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

J'écoutais de nouveau les fillettes hurler « Au secours ! », elles appelaient leur mère également.

Je me dirigeai vers mon salon, mettant mon bas de T-shirt sur ma bouche. Je toussais, ayant l'impression que mes poumons allaient sortir à chaque expiration.

La tête commençait à me tourner. Ma chambre n'était rien par rapport à l'état de mon salon. Celui-ci s'embrasait complètement. Mon canapé était en feu, tout comme mes rideaux et mes tapisseries. Le feu commençait à se propager du côté de ma porte d'entrée. J'accélérais le pas, histoire d'arriver vers celle-ci avant que ça devienne impossible de franchir le seuil.

Plus ça allait et plus j'étais prise de vertiges, j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Tant bien que mal, j'arrivais à atteindre le loquet de la porte, tournais la clef et l'ouvris.

Je me jetai dans le couloir. En fait, je compris très vite que tout l'immeuble était en train de brûlé.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! AU SECOURS, MAMAN NE BOUGE PLUS !

C'était Irina et Kate à nouveau. J'essayais d'avancer en direction de l'appartement de ma voisine. Le seul hic s'était que mes jambes ne pouvaient plus avancer. Je ne pouvais plus respirer maintenant, la fumée étant beaucoup plus dense ici que chez moi.

J'étais à terre, aucun de mes muscles ne répondait. Tant bien que mal, je rampais, calant ma bouche dans le creux de mon coude. Cela ne servait à rien car même comme ça, mes poumons refusaient de s'oxygéner.

Plus que trois mètre jusqu'à sa porte. _Allez Bella, tu dois aller sauver ses ptits anges…_

Plus que deux… _Courage…tu peux le faire…_

Ma vision était complètement troublée. La tête me tournait encore plus.

Plus qu'un mètre…_T'y est presque…_

Mes poumons allaient éclater, mon corps semblait totalement mort.

Dans un dernier effort, que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire, j'atteignis le loquet .J'essayais de l'activer, mais mon bras retombait lourdement. Je ne pouvais plus, n'ayant plus du tout de contrôle sur mon corps et esprit, je me laissai emporter par un flot de pénombre…

La chaleur m'entourait, je la sentais frappée mon visage par foulé. Puis d'un seul coup le silence le plus total. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, impossible. _Je serais morte alors ? Mais non, réfléchis tu es en train de penser et ce n'est pas possible quand on est mort. _

Je me sentis m'élever dans les airs, une pression se faisant sur le flanc droit de mon corps. Cette fois-ci, j'arrivais à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne voyais qu'un masque imposant, plaqué sur le visage d'un homme. _Mon sauveur…_

-Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie…, soufflai-je, tout bas.

-N'ayez crainte Mademoiselle vous êtes saine et sauve.

-Pas moi, il faut sauver ma voisine ainsi que ses deux petites filles…

-Vous dites qu'il y a d'autres personnes encore présentes à cet étage ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Sam, vas voir dans l'appartement 2B, il y aurait du monde à l'intérieur. Une mère et ses deux enfants !

-J'ai essayé, je vous jure j'ai essay….

Je sombrais de nouveau.

Plus rien. Plus un bruit. Plus une seule sensation de chaud._ Rien_.

Soudain, une lumière bleue dansait devant mes yeux. Elle était belle et tellement apaisante. J'essayais de m'en approcher pour pouvoir la toucher. Je tendis mon bras, celui-ci me rappela à l'ordre. Cette douleur, je l'avais déjà ressentie. Dans cet enfer, dans mon appartement. _Oh non, mon appartement… mes affaires…tous mes souvenirs…_

-Bella… Bella…

_Tiens cette voix, elle me parait familière…_

-Melle Swan essayez d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Par contre celle-ci, je ne la connais pas._

-Ma Bell's, je t'en supplie ouvres les yeux. Réveilles-toi !

_Bell's ? _Une seule personne m'appelait comme ça. Cette personne était l'homme le plus important de ma vie, avec mon père bien évidemment.

Je fis ce que mon frère me demandait et ouvrait les yeux.

Ma vision était très trouble. Je plissai les yeux, histoire d'avoir une vue plus nette mais rien à faire.

-Je… Je vois… très mal…

-C'est normale, l'excès de fumée endommage à court terme la cornée de l'œil. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous mettre des gouttes.

Je sentis une main se placer sur mon front. Elle était chaude, douce et rassurante. Je sentis un liquide pénétrer dans mon œil droit puis dans le gauche. Je clignais des paupières, pour pouvoir bien faire passer le produit dans tout l'œil.

J'attendis quelques secondes, je rouvris les yeux. Ma vision était toujours troublée mais doucement, les traits du visage de mon frère se faisaient de plus en plus nets.

-Hey… Ca y est je te vois…

Mon frère avait vraiment une sale tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son teint, livide et d'énormes cernes ornaient les hauts de ses pommettes.

A ce moment-là, je compris d'où venait la lueur bleue pendant ma perte de connaissance. De nombreuses ambulances étaient garées dans tous les sens. Etant moi-même dans un de ses véhicules, je voyais face à moi un gyrophare qui tournait. Je regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait que mon frère, à l'intérieur de l'ambulance, assis près de moi.

-Belli Bell's ! Ca va mon ange ? Tu arrives à bien respirer ?

-Oui, mes poumons me font toujours un peu mal, et je pense que je vais tousser pendant quelques jours. Mais je peux respirer.

J'essayais de me relever légèrement pour lui faire une bise sur la joue, histoire de le réconforter. Lui montrer que ça allait. Mais mon bras ne voulait pas suivre. Et encore cette douleur lancinante…

-Ne bougez pas ! Vous avez surement l'épaule démise.

Je me tournai vers la personne qui avait dit ça. Un pompier. Je me mis à rougir, mon rêve me revenait à l'esprit par flashs.

_Oh mon dieu. Et quel pompier !_

Jamais je n'avais vu un homme aussi parfait.

Son regard vert émeraude me transperçait. Ses traits étaient fins et mettaient en valeur une mâchoire carrée, imposant un charisme impressionnant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un cuivré éblouissant, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Je bloquais complètement sur la vue de cet Apollon.

-Bell's, tu nous entends ?...

La voix de mon frère me sortit de mon absence.

-Mhhmm, pardon… je n'ai pas écouté…

-Je vous disais Melle Swan que votre épaule est démise suite à un gros choc. Nous allons devoir la remettre en place avant de vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Sa voix était tellement sensuelle, qu'elle m'avait complètement transporté.

A ce moment-là, je vis un médecin et une infirmière, enfin je crois, qui arrivèrent pendant que mon pompier _« parfait »_ se retirait.

Ils demandèrent à mon frère de sortir de l'ambulance, le temps qu'ils me prodiguaient des soins.

L'infirmière se plaça de l'autre côté de moi pendant que le médecin s'emparait avec douceur de mon épaule endolorie.

Il touchait au niveau du creux de mon épaule, je grimaçais.

-Je vois, l'épaule est bien sortit de sa loge. Mais avant de la remettre en place, je vous présente Emily, mon infirmière et moi je suis le Dr Cullen.

-Cullen ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Laissez-moi réfléchir… AAAAIIIEEEE !

Le médecin profitait que mon attention soit détournée pour pouvoir remettre mon épaule en place.

-Voilà, une bonne chose de faite. Mais ne bougez toujours pas votre bras. Il sera endolori encore pendant quelques jours, vous allez devoir mettre une écharpe. Bon à la suite, il s'adressait à sa collègue. Du repos Melle Swan, ok ?

Je hochais la tête, signe d'affirmation.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, mon frère remontait dans l'ambulance.

-Ca va sœurette ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Je voyais qu'il voulait que je lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas la force de me remémorer l'enfer que ça a été.

Puis, soudain, ma voisine et ses filles me revenaient en tête.

-Em', tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, demandes moi tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu pourrais aller te renseigner auprès des pompiers ou des médecins si Carmen, Kate et Irina vont bien.

D'un saut, il sortit de nouveau de l'ambulance.

Je me retrouvais seule. Des images me revenaient en tête. Quand j'ai réussi à sortir de ma chambre, cette douleur dans mes poumons, comment ma main n'a pas pu ouvrir la porte de ma voisine. Des larmes naissaient dans le coin de mes yeux pour ensuite s'écouler sur mes joues.

-Hey, ne pleurez plus c'est terminé… Mon pompier parfait était de nouveau face à moi. Il venait d'entrer dans l'ambulance, je ne l'avais même pas vu faire. Il essuyait mes larmes de ses pouces.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Des images reviennent par flots, je n'arrive pas à les contrôler.

-C'est tout à fait normal, vous êtes encore sous le choc, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'image de l'homme qui m'avait sauvé naissait dans mon esprit. J'hésitais à demander à _Mr Parfait_ s'il savait qui s'était. Sûrement un de ses collègues.

-Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail à faire mais…

-Oh non, j'ai été mis à l'écart par mon chef, et mis sous masque à oxygène pendant dix minutes. J'ai été très exposé à la fumée de l'incendie.

-Vous êtes allé à l'intérieur ?demandai-je, interloquée et admirative.

-Oui… C'est mon job, vous savez…

_Bien sûr, quelle idiote c'est un pompier c'est logique._

Je voulais vraiment rencontré l'homme qui m'avait sauvé. Je voulais le remercier, je lui étais redevable à vie.

-Est-ce que vous savez qui… enfin… lequel de vos collègues m'a sauvé des flammes ?

Je rougir au plus haut point. Je savais très bien que cet homme avait autre chose à faire qu'accepter de me rencontrer.

-Je sais que vous avez du boulot par-dessus la tête et que je ne suis pas la seule victime mais…

-C'était moi…, me coupa-t-il. Il disait ceci tellement bas que je n'étais pas bien sûr d'avoir bien écouté.

-Pardon, vous avez dit que c'était…

-Moi, continua-t-il en baissant la tête. C'était moi, à qui vous aviez dit pour votre voisine. C'était moi, qui vous ai trouvé, inconsciente dans le couloir du 2ème étage…

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Enfin, si « merci » bien sûr.

J'attrapais une de ses mains et la serrait entre les miennes.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

Je le fixais, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il semblait gêné, alors qu'il devrait plutôt être fier de lui.

-Vous faites le métier le plus héroïque du monde. Grâce à votre courage et votre bonté vous serez toujours présent…ici.

Je posais sa main contre mon cœur, qui lui, battait la chamade au contact de ce bel homme à qui je devais la vie.

-Dans mon cœur…

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Je pouvais y lire de la tendresse, de la joie (peut-être de m'avoir sauvée) mais aussi de la gêne. Je sais très bien que je franchissais la ligne. Il n'avait sûrement pas le droit d'avoir un contact aussi intime avec une victime. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais tellement bien en sa présence. En fait, je me sentais toute légère.

Malheureusement pour moi, il rompait le contact. Je lâchai sa main. J'étais extrêmement gênée. Je ne me serais jamais cru avoir une telle audace, c'était un pur inconnu_. Oui mais un inconnu qui t'a sauvé la vie…_

Il commençait à descendre du véhicule.

-Attendez, je veux juste savoir votre… prénom

Il me fit un sourire. Il était d'une beauté effarante.

-Je m'appelle Edward.

-Bien, j'espère vous revoir Edward, je vous dois beaucoup…

-A bientôt alors… Bella. Ses yeux s'illuminaient quand il prononçait mon prénom.

Le fait que mon nom sorte de sa bouche déclenchait un flot de papillon dans mon ventre. _Drôle de sensation, c'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait cet effet-là._

Il me tournait le dos et se noyait dans la foule tout autour des ambulances.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, mon frère revenait. Il m'assurait que Carmen et ses filles allaient très bien. Elles étaient juste choquées. Carmen s'était évanouie avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte à ses filles. Mais les pompiers étaient arrivés à temps.

J'étais vraiment soulagée. Je n'aurai jamais pu accepter que une des fillettes ou même ma voisine meure alors que moi j'avais survécu.

Après un temps interminable, je fus conduis à l'hôpital où je passais un radio de mon épaule. _Rien de plus ouf !_ Mais le médecin avait insisté pour me garder la nuit suivante en observation. Je soufflai, tout allait bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il voulait me garder. Une fois le docteur sorti, Emmett faisait son entrée dans ma chambre, suivit de Rosalie.

- Coucou on te dérange pas ? Whow c'est quoi cette tête ? Lança mon frangin.

-Ce salaud de médecin veut absolument que je reste cette nuit, elle va être la plus longue de toute ma vie !

-C'est pour ton bien, me disait Rosalie en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit et en attrapant ma main. Tu as eu de la chance tu sais… Il retenait un sanglot.

-Tout vas bien Rose, ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien. Regarde !

-Je sais, je sais… mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour mes parents… Une larme venait rouler sur sa joue pour mourir dans le coin de ses lèvres.

-Chhhuut… Viens là ma belle.

Je la prenais dans mes bras ou elle explosait en sanglots. Emmett vint vers nous et lui caressait le dos, tendrement. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, je voyais dans son regard qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire dans ces moments-là. Je la dorlotais et la berçait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'elle se calme.

Je n'avais pas pensé que ce qui m'étais arrivé, lui aurai fait ressurgir d'affreux souvenirs. Ses parents étaient décédés, il y a maintenant dix ans dans l'incendie de leur maison. Elle et son frère étaient partis faire du camping avec leurs cousins, oncles et tantes. N'ayant pas de téléphones, ils apprenaient la triste nouvelle qu'à leur retour.

Nous restions dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, le temps que ma belle-sœur se soit calmée. Elle se redressait et affichait un sourire timide.

-Tu viendras vivre chez moi sœurette ! Intervenait Emmett. Et tu n'as pas le choix, rajoutait-il en voyant que je commençais à refuser.

-Tu sais je peux très bien aller à l'hôtel…

-Et claquer tout ton argent alors que ton frère à un cinq étoiles comme appart, me lançait-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souriais. Une des rares choses qui pouvait me remonter le moral, c'était bien les blagues (par moment vaseuses) de mon frère.

C'est alors que je me souvenais que j'avais tout perdu dans cet incendie. J'étais vraiment plus qu'heureuse d'y avoir survécu mais toute ma vie avait été prise dans ce brasier. Mon cœur se serrait mais j'essayais de resté neutre, ne voulant pas alarmer les personnes autour de moi. Mon frère ne s'apercevait de rien mais ce n'était pas le cas de Rosalie. Celle-ci se retournait vers son amoureux.

-Mon amour, tu peux aller nous chercher un café s'il te plaît ? Tu serais un ange. Mon frère faisait la grimace, alors pour qu'il accepte, Rose battit largement des cils et lui envoyait un baiser.

Emmett lui faisait un grand sourire, se levait et sortait de la chambre.

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes toutes les deux, tu vas me dire pourquoi cette tristesse dans tes yeux tout à l'heure ?

-Je suis ridicule… Je suis vivante… et je suppose que des personnes ont dû être blessées dans cet incendie mais… j'ai perdu toute ma vie cette nuit… tout…

J'explosai en sanglot à mon tour. Rosalie se rapprochait rapidement de moi pour m'enlacer.

-Cchhhhhuuuttt… Ce n'est pas ridicule Bella. C'est tout à fait humain… Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, dès que tu sortiras d'ici et que tu te seras bien reposée, nous iront à la caserne des pompiers qui sont intervenus et nous leurs demanderont si certaines de tes affaires personnelles ont pu être sauvées des flammes, ok ?

-Ok, couinai-je. J'étais épuisée, mais j'avais tellement peur de fermer les yeux de nouveau. Rosalie du comprendre mon malaise.

-Soit tranquille, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, ton frère et moi nous resterons là jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Je me laissai aller dans mon lit, remontait les draps jusqu'à mon nez. Très vite je sombrais dans un sommeil que j'espérais réparateur.

_**Une lumière vive m'entourait, je me baladais dans une clairière, parsemée de magnifiques fleurs violettes. J'ai toujours adoré les fleurs, pour moi elles représentent tous les sentiments que l'on peut ressentir, de l'amour à la haine. Grâce à celles-ci, un parfum floral m'entourait. Je me mis à courir, sauter dans les airs. J'étais tellement bien. Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe fraîche, savourant ce moment de plénitude totale.**_

_**J'entendais les chants des oiseaux, le bruissement d'un ruisseau, tout pour être au paradis.**_

_**Un cri m'extirpa de mon songe et j'ouvrais les yeux.**_

_**J'étais de nouveau encerclée par des flammes. Celles-ci étaient beaucoup plus grandes que celle que j'avais rencontrée plus tôt dans la journée.**_

_**Elles dansaient fièrement et lorsque je fis un tour sur moi-même je me rendais compte que j'étais prise au piège de nouveau.**_

_**Elles se rapprochaient lentement, faisant rétrécir l'espace où je me trouvais, dangereusement.**_

_**Je croyais avoir survécu mais c'était faux. Mes poumons recommençaient à me brûler, mes mains tremblaient de nouveaux et mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir.**_

_**Personne ne viendrait me sauver cette fois-ci.**_

_**Mon sauveur…**_

_**Lui seul pouvait. **_

_**Je me mis à hurler son prénom.**_

_**-EDWARD… EDWARD … AU SECOURS !**_

_**Mais personne ne venait, j'étais seule dans cette clairière maintenant calcinée, face à la mort.**_

_**Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps, je m'agenouillais, priant pour que n'importe qu'elle divinité me laisse la vie sauve.**_

_**-Edward… Mes cris se faisaient de moins en moins forts.**_

_**C'était la fin, les flammes se tenaient à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je ressentais de nouveau la chaleur oppressante. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus court.**_

_**Bientôt il serait inexistant.**_

_**Dans un dernier espoir, je réessayais d'appeler l'homme à qui je devais la vie.**_

_**-Edward… mais ce n'était qu'un murmure qui sortait de ma bouche.**_

_**Tout était fini…**_

_**Soudain, je sentis une pression au niveau de ma main. Je levai les yeux du sol pour la regarder mais rien. Je devenais surement folle en sentant la fin s'approcher.**_

_**Puis une seconde fois mais celle-ci fut plus forte. J'écoutais mon prénom faire écho dans ma tête.**_

_**-Bella… Bella…**_

_**C'était bien ça, je devenais complètement dingue. Tout doucement la chaleur se faisait moins forte, les flammes reculaient comme si quelque chose les avaient effrayées.**_

_**Je fermais les yeux, remerciant cette force divine de m'avoir sauvé.**_

Quand je rouvrais les yeux_, il_ se tenait devant moins, ma main dans la sienne. Son regard me traversait de part en part. J'avais le souffle coupé, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je regardais tout autour de moi, essayant de comprendre.

-Bella ? Est-ce que … est-ce que ça va ? Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur et l'incompréhension.

-Je suis où là ?

-Tu es à l'hôpital, tu te souviens… l'incendie… moi… l'ambulance… ton épaule…

Je me souvenais, tout me revenait maintenant et je compris que ce que je venais de vivre n'était qu'un rêve. Un horrible rêve.

Edward me serrait la main, et je comprenais que j'avais dû lui faire peur, je devais sûrement m'agiter durant ce cauchemar.

-Excuses-moi de t'avoir effrayé, j'ai dus faire un simple rêve…

-Un rêve ? répéta-t-il. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve Bella, tu hurlais et tu te débattais dans ton lit, des larmes coulaient sur tes joues.

Immédiatement, je montais mes doigts au niveau de mes yeux. Ceux-ci étaient gonflés, et les joues humides. Un goût salé était présent sur mes lèvres.

Honteuse de m'être donnée, en quelque sorte, en spectacle, je m'enfonçais dans mon lit et remontais les draps sur moi.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, vu ce que tu as vécu ce matin… Il me souriait. Et tu sais, ça fait toujours plaisir d'écouter une belle femme murmurer mon prénom pendant son sommeil…

_Oh non… Je n'avais pas fait ça. Ce genre de truc ne peut m'arriver qu'à moi !_

Le souvenir de mon cauchemar revenait à moi et je me rappelais que j'appelais Edward, pour qu'il vienne me sauver.

Il me fixait d'un air soupçonneux. _Ne me demandes pas de t'expliquer mon rêve ! Encore ça aurais pu être pire, ça aurait très bien pu être un rêve érotique vu l'effet qu'il me faisait._

-Tu vas m'expliquer ou pas, me demandait-il après un long moment.

-Ce n'était rien, juste un cauchemar et je t'appelais pour que tu viennes me… sauver des flammes.

Il s'asseyait sur le bord de mon lit, me regardant avec un air de chien battu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais du traverser cette épreuve. Crois-moi, personne ne devrait vivre ce que tu as vécu là-bas Bella. Se retrouver seule, face à la mort surtout à ton âge, c'est horrible…

Je baissai les yeux, ils en disaient trop. Il arrivait à lire mes pensées par le biais de ceux-là. Je soufflai un bon coup, essayait de récupérer ma main qui était toujours dans la sienne. Dès que j'y arrivais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui caresser une mèche rebelle de sa magnifique chevelure. Son contact était doux, soyeux.

Après ce qu'il me paraissait des heures, je rompais ce contact et m'interrogeais.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il semblait très surpris et gêné par ma question.

-Mon père travaille dans cet hôpital. Et grâce à lui, j'arrive toujours à avoir des nouvelles de personnes à qui j'ai porté secours. Donc me voilà !

-Tu es venu voir si j'allais mieux ? Demandai-je, pleine d'espoir_. Peut-être ressentait-il la même chose que moi ?_ Car dès que j'étais en sa présence, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit flottait tout autour de moi, et une boule se formait dans mon ventre.

-Oui toi et une autre jeune fille qui habitait dans le même immeuble que toi…

L'espoir retombait lourdement sur le sol. Little Bella qui avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis le début de cette explication, suppliait_ « Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! Il serait tellement parfait pour jouer le pompier sexy de notre fantasme »_. Je l'imaginais en train de faire passer un casting à des hommes, déguisés en pompiers et en hurlant « Suivant ! » à tout bout de champs jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se présente. Je souriais intérieurement.

-D'accord… C'est gentil de ta part mais tu vois je vais bien mieux maintenant… Au fait, où est mon frère ? Et sa copine ?

-Ton frère est en train de remplir des papiers pour l'hôpital et il s'arrache littéralement les cheveux. Quant à sa copine, je ne l'ai jamais vu depuis que je suis là.

A ce moment, mon frère faisait irruption dans ma chambre. Il avait les yeux exorbités, ses joues étaient d'un rouge écarlates.

-Jures-moi Bell's que tu ne seras plus jamais hospitalisé. Et si c'est le cas, je laisserais Rose se charger des papiers !

* * *

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**Prochain chapitre pov Eward**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes et merci à toutes pour vos reviews sur les chap précédents**_

_**Aurely**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Et voilà comme promis le pov edward, j'espere que ca va vous plaire**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews**_

_**bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Edward**

J'étais en route pour la caserne. Nous étions samedi et j'étais de garde ce soir. Malheureusement le samedi soir était la soirée la plus mouvementée de la semaine. La jeune population de Seattle profitait du samedi pour faire la fête, fête très arrosée. Ils prenaient le volant et très souvent malheureusement l'accident arrivait…

Cela faisait 4 ans que j'étais pompier professionnel, 4 ans de vision d'horreur par moment. Mais heureusement, deux fois sur trois nous arrivions à temps, et nous arrivions sauver des vies. Le fait de me dire que j'avais sauvé plus de vie que j'en avais perdue, me remontait le moral. J'adorais mon métier, je ne me verrais pas faire autre chose… Il en faudrait pour me faire décrocher, à part l'appel de l'océan peut-être...

Il était ma passion, j'avais un catamaran et dès que mon emploi du temps me le permettait je prenais la mer. J'adorais cette sensation de liberté, une fois arrivé au large. On oubliait tous nos problèmes, toutes nos déceptions… Le rêve de ma vie était de faire un tour du monde à la voile, mais je voulais le partager avec quelqu'un… peut-être la femme de ma vie, quand je la trouverais.

Arrivé à destination, je garai ma Volvo devant la caserne. Il n'était que 19h30. Je prenais le temps pour une pause tabac. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, _c'est un comble pour un soldat du feu… _J'avais pris cette addiction depuis pas mal d'année malgré les engueulades et les remontrances de ma sœur. Un jour, elle était tellement remontée contre moi qu'elle jeta mon paquet de cigarettes dans les toilettes et distribuait le reste de ma cartouche au passant de la rue, les jetant de ma fenêtre du deuxième étage. Je soupirais d'aise en pensant à elle. J'étais son _Rouki_ et, elle était ma _Rox_. Eh oui, ma sœur a gardé son âme d'enfance. Son dessin animé de Disney préféré était Rox et Rouki. Et voilà depuis notre plus tendre enfance, j'étais Rouki (en rapport avec la couleur de mes cheveux) et elle était Rox. Et nous nous appelons comme ça, a part pendant les disputes où nos vrais prénoms ressurgissaient.

J'écrasais ma cigarette et entrai dans le bâtiment. Je ne savais même pas avec qui j'étais ce soir. En entrant dans les vestiaires, je tombais sur Seth. Un petit jeune, ça ne faisais que quelques mois qu'il était là. Je n'enfilais que mon pantalon de l'uniforme et un marcel en coton. Il faisant très chaud dans le bâtiment.

-Je suppose que le chef n'a pas fait réparer la chaudière ? On se croirait dans un sauna ici ! Lançai-je en arrivant dans l'immense salle de pause.

La chaudière tournait tout le temps plein pot, en hiver ça ne nous dérangeait pas trop mais maintenant que la chaleur arrivait sur la ville, c'était insoutenable. Il devait faire quasi 30 ° dans la caserne.

-Eh non, tu croyais que le chef avait pris le temps depuis hier soir ? Tu rigoles là ? Me répondait une voix qui venait de derrière la porte du frigo.

C'était Sam, le collègue avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. Il avait toujours le nez fourré dans le frigo.

-Tu te mets au frais, demandai-je amusé. J'ai l'impression de parler à ton cul là !

-T'es vraiment con toi, dit-il en se relevant. Non je ne mets pas au frais, je cherche le gigantesque sandwich que ma fait Emily, ce matin… Ah, le voilà !

Il se jetait dessus, arrachait la cellophane et l'enfournait dans sa bouche.

-T'as pas mangé depuis une semaine ou quoi ? Je le regardai, broyé ce pauvre sandwich avec ses mâchoires puissantes, il avait de la mayonnaise de partout, j'aurais eu un appareil photos, j'aurais immortalisé le moment.

Il ne me répondait pas, trop occupé je suppose.

Le début de la soirée fut très calme. Nous n'étions toujours pas sortis de la caserne. Nous profitions de ce calme pour faire un inventaire des équipements.

J'étais en train de comptabiliser les lances à incendies quand Sam me sortait de mon compte.

-Au fait, tu devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombé hier, en sortant du resto chinois de ma rue ?

-Non, dis-moi.

-Allez, essaie de deviner !

-Mmmhhmmm laisse-moi réfléchir… Pamela Anderson ? Me moquais-je.

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Je lui faisais une grimace qui disait explicitement _« Vas te faire foutre ! »_

-C'était Tanya…, continua-t-il.

Je me retournais en le fixait longuement, je sentais la curiosité mais également de la colère dans ses yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu la revois ? me demanda mon ami, alarmé.

-Non, elle est revenue en ville, il y a quelques semaines. Elle a repris contact avec moi en début de semaine.

Tanya était mon ex. Nous étions sortis ensemble au lycée, on avait 17 ans. Elle était la capitaine des Pom-Pom girls et j'étais le meneur de jeu de l'équipe de basket. C'était logique que l'on sorte ensemble. Elle était complètement dingue de moi, et moi je dois avouer que j'étais sorti avec elle, au début, juste pour la sauter. De tout le lycée, elle était la fille la plus libérée. Puis je me suis habitué à elle, ses excentricités, sa tonne de maquillage sur la figure. Je l'aimais bien et je m'étais habitué à elle. Après le lycée, nous emménagions ensemble. Elle attaqua ses cours pour devenir assistante de direction pendant que moi j'attaquai ma formation de pompier professionnel. Notre vie de couple était simple et banale, la routine nous tenait fermement mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Il y a maintenant un an, elle fut acceptée en stage dans une des grandes banques de la ville.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, c'était « gna gna gna gna Laurent par-ci et gna gna gna gna Laurent par-là », il était son patron.

_Flashback_

_Je me garais devant notre immeuble. Il tombait des cordes, je courrais pour m'abriter sous l'avancée de toit du perron de l'entrée. Je poussai la porte en m'engouffrai au sec, dans le hall. Je saluai le concierge, assis derrière son comptoir._

_-Bonjour Mr Edward, me lança-t-il._

_-Bonjour Thomas._

_Je lui faisais un sourire en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Il était vraiment gentil ce gars._

_Je pensais à ce que ma sœur venait de m'annoncer. Elle allait se marier, et avec mon meilleur ami qui plus est. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. Je voyais très bien que leur amour était sincère. Leurs yeux brillaient à chaque fois que leurs regards se rencontraient, ils donnaient envie de vivre la même chose._

_Le « ding » de l'ascenseur me sortait de mon songe. Je sortais, débouchant dans le couloir et arrivais devant ma porte. « Tiens celle-ci, n'était pas fermer à clef, Tanya doit être déjà, elle a fini plus tôt c'est cool ! »_

_J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée, le silence régnait. Je déposai ma veste trempée sur une chaise et allais me chercher une bière dans le frigo. Je la décapsulais et amenais le goulot à ma bouche._

_-Tanya tu es là ?_

_Pas de réponse._

_Je vérifiais l'appartement. En arrivant, dans le couloir menant à la chambre je trouvais par terre une veste d'homme qui ne m'appartenait pas. « Qu'est-ce que… ? Nom de Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que… »_

_De plus en plus sûr de ce que j'allai interrompre, je me dirigeais à grande enjambées vers notre chambre à coucher._

_J'ouvrais la porte à la volée. Un gars, à la peau noir, était étendu sur mon lit. Il se faisait chevauché par Tanya. Elle se retournait brusquement, surprise, elle s'effondrait par terre à côté du lit._

_Je ne disais mot. Ne savant pas quoi dire. En fait, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais, tout se bousculait dans ma tête._

_Je les dévisageais pendant un court moment, leur tournait le dos et m'en allait._

_-Attends Eddy ! Elle essayait de m'attraper le bras._

_-Non ! Ne me touche pas ! J'arrivais dans le salon et récupérais ma veste et mes clefs de voiture._

_-Eddy, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_-Bien sûr, je suppose que vous faisiez une partie de Scrabble ?_

_J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée, me retournait vers elle. Elle pleurait et balbutiait des « désolés » à tout vas._

_-Tu as jusqu'à demain pour me débarrasser le plancher ! N'oublies pas que tu es chez moi, c'est moi qui paies le loyer et tout le reste alors tu dégages !_

_Je faisais le même chemin que tout à l'heure en sens inverse._

_Une fois monté dans ma voiture, je décidai de fuir chez mes parents._

_« La garce, comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? »_

_Fin du flashback_

Il était maintenant 23h. L'alarme se déclenchait pendant que nous essayons de réparer nous-mêmes la chaudière. Sans réussite.

Je courais à mon vestiaire pour finir de me changer et m'élançait vers le camion. Je prenais place à l'arrière.

-Nous savons pour quoi c'est ?

-Un accident de la route à l'angle de Columbia Street et la 5ème avenue, me répondait Seth.

Tout le reste du trajet, le silence plainait. Comme avant toute intervention.

Un fois le camion arrêté, nous sautâmes tous de celui-ci.

C'était un face à face entre deux voitures. Elles étaient complètement bousillées.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, nous estimions le degré de gravité. Il y avait plus de peur que de mal. Le conducteur qui était en tort, était ivre mort, il avait percuté une voiture familiale. Le père et la mère allaient plutôt bien, juste choqués mais leur petit garçon de 5 ans avait une vilaine fracture au tibia. L'homme totalement ivre, lui, n'avait que quelques égratignures et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

Du temps que nous découpions la carcasse de la voiture pour extirper l'enfant, l'homme en tort était conduis à l'hôpital, escorté par des policiers, pour être emmené ensuite au commissariat. _Encore un qui va dessoûler en cellule de dégrisement…_

Une fois l'enfant emmené à l'hôpital, nous étions de retour à la caserne. Jusqu'au petit jour, par d'alerte. Notre service se terminait à 8h, le reste de la nuit fût assez long. _Moi qui ne suis pas très patient…_

faisais un somme dans la salle de pause lorsque l'alarme retentit. Le chef descendit vers nous en hurlant.

-C'est pour un incendie, vite les gars bougez-vous !

Je sautais de mon lit de fortune, sautait dans mon équipement pour le feu et courait au camion.

-Un incendie s'est déclaré à l'immeuble 24 sur Main Street. Annonçai une voix dans notre radio.

Durant le trajet, notre chef nous mettait par équipe de deux pour couvrir un maximum d'étages le plus rapidement possible.

-L'immeuble possède 5 étages. Deux équipes par étages, soit dix équipes de sauvetages. Le reste qui ne sera pas annoncé dans la liste qui suit sera au poste des lances à incendie.

Il attaquait d'énumérer la liste. Lorsque l'appel mon nom me tira de ma concentration.

-Edward et Sam, vous prenez la première partie du deuxième étage. Seth et Quil, la seconde partie. Sortez un maximum de personnes le plus rapidement possible, Ok ?

Nous hochions tous de la tête.

Les sirènes se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Signe que nous nous approchions du feu. Une boule se formait au niveau de ma gorge. Le stress montait, mes mains tremblaient. Mais je savais très bien qu'une fois dans l'action, celui-ci disparaissait.

Le camion s'arrêta. Les portes sur le côté s'ouvraient à la volée.

-Allez les gars, go go go !

Je faisais face à l'immeuble, le feu avait atteints les 3 premiers étages. Grâce au concierge, nous apprenions que beaucoup de personnes vivant ici n'étaient pas chez eux au déclenchement de l'incendie. Heureusement, j'avais vu beaucoup de brasier et celui-ci était très meurtrier si nous ne faisions rien.

-Masque à oxygène en place et prenez la direction de vos étages attribués. Lança le chef.

Je m'élançais avec Sam vers l'immeuble. Très vite nous trouvions l'escalier et nous prenons la direction du deuxième étage. La fumée était dense, noire. Les flammes étaient très présentes. Nous nous dirigions vers le bout du couloir et revenaient sur nos pas en ouvrant toutes les portes. Heureusement pour l'instant il n'y avait personne. Nous arrivions à l'appartement 2F, explosions la porte à coups de pieds. A l'intérieur se trouvait une dame assez âgée, totalement paniquée. Son appartement était en feu, du tapis jusqu'aux tapisseries. Elle hurlait à la fenêtre.

-AU SECOURS, JE N'ARRIVE PAS A OUVRIR MA PORTE !

Nous courions vers elle, la retournions alors qu'elle lâcha un cri de surprise puis tomba dans les pommes.

- Sam, ramène-la en bas, aux ambulances je vais continuer tout seul le temps que tu reviennes.

Il hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Il prit la dame dans ses bras en repartit en direction du couloir. Je fis un rapide tour de l'appartement en évitant les flammes comme je le pouvais.

Je ressortis dans le couloir et alla dans l'appartement d'à côté. Il n'y avait personnes, j'allais vers les chambres et vérifiait les lits vu qu'il était assez tôt. Sam me rejoignait quand je sortais de l'appartement qui brûlait.

-Personne de plus pour l'instant ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, on va continuer. En lui répondant, je vis une ombre derrière lui, au niveau du sol.

-Qu'est-ce que…

C'était une personne qui était à terre. Je me rapprochais en courant.

Une femme, totalement inconsciente, noircie par la suie qui volait dans les airs. Elle semblait être brûlée au niveau du bras.

Je la retournais sur le dos. Elle respirait faiblement, je la pris dans mes bras pour la sortir de cet enfer. Elle était légère comme une plume, une plume si…_parfaite_. Malgré la peur que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage endormi, elle était d'une beauté divine. Brune quelques reflets rouges, le visage lisse et d'une couleur crème malgré la suie. Elle était tellement belle. Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir de quelle couleur ils pouvaient être.

Je commençais à sortir du couloir quand cet ange se réveilla.

-Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie… me dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Je devais lui remonter le moral, lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien aller pour elle. Qu'elle n'ait plus peur. Car celle-ci n'avait toujours pas quitté les traits de son visage, si pur.

-N'ayez crainte Mademoiselle, vous êtes saine et sauve, lui assurai-je d'une voix que je voulais sereine.

Je m'attendais à un sourire de sa part ou un souffle de soulagement mais rien ne se passa. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'apprit que dans l'appartement à côté du sien, se trouvait une mère et ses deux enfants. J'en fis part à Sam, qui se rua sur la porte indiquant 2B. Seth et Quil arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement alors que moi je prenais la direction des escaliers.

Avant de nouveau sombrer, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle avait essayé de sauver sa voisine, c'est pour cela que je l'avais retrouvé devant la porte de celle-ci. Un si petit bout de femme qui avait plus de courage que plusieurs personnes réunies. Elle me fit sourire. Elle semblait légèrement apaisée mais je devinais l'enfer qu'elle avait dû vivre. Son épaule avait pris une drôle de forme, elle devait être démise. Mais elle était également brûlée, ainsi que son genou. Le jean qu'elle portait était déchiré à divers endroits. On pouvait très bien voir qu'elle s'était battue face à ce démon qu'est le feu.

Enfin, à l'air libre. Je déposais cet ange, _mon ange_ sur le premier brancard que je trouvais et expliquais la façon dont je l'avais trouvé aux ambulanciers. Ceux-ci l'emmenèrent avec eux vers un des véhicules. Je me dirigeais vers mon chef, attendant ses nouvelles instructions.

-Chef, j'ai ramené une victime, j'y retourne ?

-Non Edward, c'est bon tu es déjà resté pas mal de temps à l'intérieur c'est bon.

-Mais Chef, je dois…

-Tu restes là et tu vas te faire mettre sous oxygène, et c'est un ordre Cullen !

Je me débarrassais de mon équipement, le posait à terre vers notre camion et retournait vers les ambulances. J'allai m'adresser à une infirmière lorsqu'une voix attira mon attention.

-BELLA, BELLA !

Un homme brun d'une carrure impressionnante, totalement paniqué essuyait la foule des yeux. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Il semblait perdu.

Je décidais de l'accoster_. Autant servir à quelque chose vu que je n'avais plus le droit d'y retourner_.

-Monsieur, vous chercher quelqu'un ?

-Ah enfin, oui je cherche ma sœur ! Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan. Elle a 22 ans et elle habite dans cet immeuble. Je venais lui apporter des croissants quand des policiers m'ont bloqué la route à l'intersection de la rue. J'ai couru jusqu'ici et ça fait maintenant plus de 5 minutes que je beugle pour que quelqu'un me renseigne.

Il venait de faire cette tirade sans reprendre sa respiration. Il avait les yeux exorbités, habités par une peur sans fin. Il me faisait de la peine et je décidais de l'aider à trouver sa sœur.

-Comment est votre sœur ?

-Elle est plutôt petite, brune, des yeux chocolat.

-Et elle habitait à quel étage ?

-Deuxième étage, appartement 2A. S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'elle a été sauvée ! Je ne pourrais survivre sans elle…

A ce moment-là, il explosa en sanglot. Je mis quelques minutes pour comprendre que sa sœur était l'ange que j'avais sauvé. Tout concordait, la description et le lieu où elle vivait.

-Venez avec moi…, lui soufflai-je.

Je le pris par le bras et me dirigea vers l'ambulance où j'avais déposé sa sœur tout à l'heure. Elle était toujours à l'intérieur, inconsciente.

Son frère se mit à courir quand il la découvrit. Il se jeta dans le véhicule, s'asseyait à son chevet et pris sa main dans ses gigantesque paluches. Elle semblait en paix et on pouvait presque même deviner un sourire sur ses lèvres. _Mhhmmm ses lèvres… tellement fines mais pleines à la fois… tellement belles… oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tombes sur une jolie fille… c'est vrai elle est plus que jolie même… elle est divine…. Oh non c'est pas vrai, je ne vais jamais arrivé à me contrôler, saleté d'hormones, je ne suis plus à l'adolescence quand même ! _Je me claquai mentalement, lorsque la voix de Mr Muscle m'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?

-Elle a respiré beaucoup de fumée, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle s'est extirpée de son appartement tant bien que mal pour aller porter secours à sa voisine et ses deux filles…

Il secouait la tête.

-C'est tout Bella ça, un corps de moucheron mais le courage d'une lionne pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime. Il souriait. Voilà quelque chose qu'il avait en commun même si je n'avais vu son sourire à elle, que quelques secondes. _Ou bien s'était moi qui me l'étais imaginé ?_

-Je peux essayer de la réveiller ? Ça ne risque rien ?

-Oui mais allez-y en douceur. Ce qu'elle a vécu a dû être terrible.

Tout doucement, il prononça son nom vers son oreille. Mais pas de changement. Son frère ne devait pas être très patient, je le vis se dandiner sur le banc. De nouveau il l'appelait et je décidais de l'aider.

-Melle Swan, essayez d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle bougea légèrement, resserrant la main de son frère. Elle se réveillait. Son frère n'en pouvait plus, il lui ordonnait d'ouvrir les yeux, on voyait qu'il était très touché par l'état de santé de sa sœur. On comprenait qu'elle était tout pour lui.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, elle allait ouvrir ses yeux_, enfin_. J'allais pouvoir voir la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle nous expliquait qu'elle voyait tout trouble et cela semblait la faire paniquer. Je la réconfortais en lui disant que c'était tout à fait normal, mais inconsciemment j'espérais qu'elle reconnaisse ma voix _Je le voulais tellement_. Je me dirigeais vers l'ambulance voisine pour y récupérer du collyre pour lui rendre une vue nette.

Je revenais vers son ambulance, y grimpa dedans, me plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Son odeur était tellement enivrante. Je retrouvais une senteur qu'était le freesia et en la regardant je ne pouvais que penser qu'elle ressemblait à cette fleur. Je posais une main sur son front. Ce contact m'électrisa pendant que je la regardais dans les yeux. Elle me voyait très mal alors que moi je pouvais me laisser fondre dans cette mer chocolatée au fond de ses iris. J'eu l'impression de flottée dans l'ambulance, je n'écoutais qu'une seule chose : les battements de mon cœur_… Il revivait de nouveau_.

Elle rompit le contact alors que je finissais de faire plonger quelques gouttes dans chaque œil. Je me reculais à contre cœur et sortais de l'ambulance mais en la gardant toujours dans mon champs de vision. _Je ne pouvais la laisser…_

Malheureusement pour moi, mon chef ne voulait pas la même chose que moi. Il me fit un signe de tête qui voulait clairement dire : « Cullen, ramène ton cul ici ! Immédiatement ! »

Je soufflai lourdement « Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Déjà qu'il m'a mis de côté pour le reste du sauvetage, il va pas commencer à me faire chi… »

-Cullen, je t'avais dit quoi tout à l'heure ? Là, il était vraiment furax et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi.

-Bin, vous m'avez interdit d'y retourner et c'est le cas-là, non ? Je m'énervai légèrement.

Le fait que ma famille soit très aisée, il s'est toujours dit que je ne méritais pas ma place. Que j'avais acheté le recruteur et que je prenais la place d'un autre gars qui l'aurait mieux mérité que moi. Mais moi, je savais que j'étais à ma place dans cet uniforme, et que jamais je ne me servirais de l'argent durement gagné par mes ancêtres. Il y a maintenant une semaine, j'avais mis les points sur les « i », il m'était encore partis après pour je ne sais quelle raison et je m'étais vraiment emporté. Je lui avais expliqué que j'aimais mon métier et que je le faisais extrêmement bien. Même de façon excellente_… Sans me vanter_

-Je t'ai dit de te faire mettre sous oxygène un ptit moment ! Le fait d'être exposé à la fumée comme ça sans se soigner pas la suite peut avoir de graves conséquences dans quelques années. C'est pour ton bien que je t'aboie dessus.

-Je vais y aller, je réconforte une des victimes et j'y vais, ok ?

Il me tourna le dos et retourna en direction des gars qui essayait d'éteindre l'incendie. Ils tenaient le bon bout mais il y en avait encore pour des heures « d'arrosage ».

Je retournais vers ma belle… A ce moment-là, elle essaya de toucher la joue de son frère, sûrement pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, mais son bras lui tira une grimace de douleur. Je pris place face à elle en lui disant que son épaule était sûrement démise de sa loge. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Nous étions dans une bulle, je ne pouvais dire où je me trouvais, les bruits autour de moi se turent immédiatement. Seuls les battements de mon cœur de nouveau résonnèrent à mes oreilles. _Comment une femme pouvait me faire cet effet là…_

Son frère nous sortit de notre rêve. J'eu l'impression que je lui avais fait un bon effet, elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Je lui répétais mon explication par rapport à son épaule. Tout en lui parlant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'ancrer mon regard au sien. Même si je savais que j'ai assez la côte avec les femmes, aux côtés de Bella je me sentais tellement minuscule devant une beauté pareil. En la dévisageant, elle se mit à rougir. Ce sang qui montait dans ses adorables joues la rendait doublement plus belle. Je souris intérieurement, tellement ravi que le destin ait mit cet ange sur mon chemin.

Je me retournais et voyait que mon père, médecin sur le terrain quand il y a besoin, et son infirmière arrivaient vers nous. Je me retirais doucement. Mon père avait vraiment un sixième sens et il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ce que j'étais en train de ressentir tout au fond de mon être pour la toute première fois de ma vie. _Même avec Tanya, avec qui j'ai perdu six ans de ma vie…_

Je me dirigeais vers une ambulance assez loin, je ne voulais pas voir Bella souffrir. Elle avait déjà tant souffert. Je m'assis dans une ambulance et une infirmière arriva vers moi avec masque à oxygène. Quand elle me vit, une lueur éclaira ses yeux. Maintenant ils étaient lubriques, elle me fit un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents_. Beurk… Elle espère avoir un ticket mais non merci…_

Elle essayait d'entamer une conversation et je la recadrais en lui montrant tout le travail qu'elle avait à faire. Elle repartit en me lançant un regard noir qui voulait sûrement dire _« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates mon coco ! »_

Enfin…je n'en pouvais plus. La nuit fut très longue. Il était maintenant près de 9h30. Mon service était terminé depuis longtemps, mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. J'aimais mon métier et jamais je n'abandonnerais un sauvetage pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Non pas que je n'avais personne dans ma vie. Tout au contraire, ma famille était toute ma vie. Mes parents ont toujours été présents dans ma vie même quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec mes choix. _Tanya, par exemple…_ Et ma sœur, ma _Rox_, elle, par contre n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Dès le début de notre relation, elle m'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas la femme de ma vie mais j'étais jeune et naïf. Cependant, jamais elle coupa les ponts avec moi même si elle ne pouvait vraiment pas encadrer Tanya. Pendant six longues années, nous ne nous voyons que quelques fois par mois. C'était un supplice. Et depuis ma rupture, on s'appelait une fois par jour et essayaient de se voir une à deux fois par semaine. Selon notre emploi du temps.

Mais malgré tout l'amour que ma famille pouvait m'apporter il me manquait quelque chose. Une place était vacante dans mon cœur. Et une jolie brune que j'avais rencontrée depuis peu, pouvait très bien prendre cette place. Et me voilà repartit à penser à ma muse. Car oui, à chaque fois que je la regardais, une mélodie prenait place dans mon esprit. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu, et il fallait absolument que j'arrive à la retranscrire sur les touches de mon piano. Cette légère berceuse lui allait tellement bien.

Après un bon moment, je quittai mon masque. Je voulais la retrouver. La voir, lui remonter le moral, la réconforter. Je la trouvais, à la même place dans son ambulance. Quand je fus assez près, je me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait. Je montais dans le véhicule et la réconfortait. Elle était encore en état de choc et ceci était tout à fait normal. Elle m'expliquait qu'elle revoyait par flash ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures auparavant. J'avais déjà vu des victimes choquées mais, elle, la voir dans cet état-là me brisait le cœur.

Je voulais tellement lui dire que c'était moi qui l'avais sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais je ne savais pas comment la lui annoncer. J'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour quelqu'un de prétentieux et je ne le voulais pas. Elle dût lire dans mes pensées car elle voulait savoir si je connaissais le pompier qui l'avait trouvé dans ce couloir.

Je soufflai un bon coup et lui annonça de façon quasi inaudible.

-C'était moi…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, enfin si elle me remercia. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, je faisais mon travail. Même si en ce jour il m'avait apporté bien plus que d'habitude. _Je l'avais rencontrée…_

Pour elle, elle m'était redevable. C'était la première fois qu'une victime me remerciait de cette façon. D'habitude je prenais de leurs nouvelles par la suite à l'hôpital et je ne m'attachais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. _Elle était différente_. Je l'accorde, je l'avais sauvé mais elle m'avait sauvé également. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce flot de sentiments en moi. Je vivais dans une routine monotone, et elle, elle était mon feu d'artifice.

Soudain elle me prit la main. Un courant d'électricité se déchargea dans le bras. Puis doucement, elle la posa sur son cœur. Cette fois-ci, ce fut tout mon corps qui s'électrisa. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à moi_. Elle…_ Elle était mon nouveau monde.

Mais la réalité me rattrapa, elle était une victime d'incendie et moi, un pompiers professionnel. Et tant que nous serions dans cette situation, je ne pouvais faire prendre une grande ampleur à mon désir pour elle.

Je décidais de rompre notre contact. Dès que sa main quitta sa poitrine puis ses mains, son contact me manquait. Je pris donc la décision de m'éloigner un peu d'elle. A contre cœur… Je descendais de l'ambulance lorsqu'elle me rappela

-Attendez, je veux juste savoir votre… prénom.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle ressentait les même choses que moi. J'étais plein d'espoir, mais celui-ci retomba de suite. Elle était sûrement juste admirative car je l'avais sauvé. Je voulais tellement plus. _Je la voulais elle… Dans ma vie…_

-Je m'appelle Edward.

-Bien, j'espère vous revoir Edward, je vous dois beaucoup…

Et c'est là qu'elle se trompait. C'est moi qui lui étais redevable. Elle venait de me sortir de ma torpeur qu'était devenue ma vie.

-A bientôt alors… Bella.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand mes lèvres lâchèrent son prénom. Je frissonnais_. Je lui faisais quelque chose, c'était sûr._

Je me retournais et cherchait mon chef des yeux, avec toujours ce sourire niais sur mon visage. _Ça s'est sûr, j'allais la revoir._ Je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, je retrouvais enfin le chef.

-Chef, que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant ?

-Edward, maintenant que tu t'es soigné, tu rentres chez toi.

-Mais vous avez sûrement besoin de moi.

-Non, c'est bon la relève est arrivé depuis peu. Et en plus, il est plus de 10h et tu es garde depuis hier soir 20h. Je pense que tu as largement fais ton quota. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant vendredi prochain. Je te donne ta semaine.

-Mais Chef…

-Et ne discutes pas. Tu rentres chez toi, tu dors et tu profites de ses quelques jours de vacances. Ça ne peut que te faire du bien. Ca fait maintenant presque un an que tu n'as pas pris de congés ! Et par pitié, ne te pointes pas dans la semaine à la caserne en me suppliant pour que tu reviennes ou tu auras à faire à mon 44 dans le cul !

La moitié des gars qui étaient de garde avec moi cette nuit étaient avec moi dans le camion en direction de la caserne. Arrivés là-bas, je les saluai rapidement et allai à ma voiture.

Une fois dans mon appartement, j'allai prendre une bonne douche chaude. Au bout de quelques minutes, les jets d'eau chaude me relaxèrent. Je me jetai ensuite dans mon lit. Avant de m'endormir, je pris la décision d'aller voir Bella à l'hôpital. Je le faisais avec toutes les personnes à qui je portais secours. Mais avec elle, j'avais hâte d'y être. Si j'aurais écouté juste mon cœur, j'y serais déjà mais mon corps ne risquait de suivre le mouvement. Doucement, les bras de Morphée m'emportèrent dans d'agréables rêves.

* * *

_**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé, quelle conne cette tanya, elle le trompe moi je le ferais pas c sur !**_

_**A vos reviews**_

_**Bises**_

_**Aurely**_


	6. Chapitre 5

****_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente mais entre mon fils, mon homme et le boulot c'est chaud.**_

_**Sortie shopping pour bella et apparition rapide d'edward!**_

_**bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Voilà deux semaines que je vivais chez mon frère. Deux semaines de retours en arrière, car oui, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être revenue au moment de mes dix-sept ans_. L'horreur…_ Quand il était plus jeune, Emmett était du genre pizzas, bières (quand mon père n'était pas là bien sûr) chaussettes qui traînent au sol et sa phase préférée « C'est pas grave si je ne me douche pas aujourd'hui, je sors pas », et ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti. Qu'est-ce que c'est plus d'une semaine sans se doucher ? Pour Em', rien d'alarmant. Donc me voilà repartit à la chasse aux sous-vêtements et chaussettes à travers tout l'appart' !

Heureusement pour moi, il réattaquait le boulot en ce lundi. Quand il me l'avait annoncé, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire qui faisait découvrir quasi toute mes dents. Car oui, mon frère avait pris 15 jours de congés pour s'occuper de moi. Pendant quelques jours ça été le cas, puis ses mauvaises habitudes de mec sont revenus au galop. Et depuis ce moment-là, c'est moi qui le gère. _Tu parles d'une convalescence… _

Voilà deux semaines que j'avais tout perdu dans l'incendie. Heureusement dans la famille nous sommes des prévoyants. En effet, Em' avait fait des doubles de chacune de mes photos et le conservaient chez lui. Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à mon retour de l'hôpital, quand mon frère m'avait tendu cette énorme boîte. Je n'avais pas du tout compris et lorsque les photos apparurent devant mes yeux je n'avais pu empêcher les larmes coulé. Quand à mes vêtements, mon père m'en avait amené. Quand j'étais parti du domicile familial, j'en avais laissé une partie là-bas. Ce qui était pratique quand je rendais visite à Charlie et Sue, je n'avais pas à emmener des bagages.

Et oui, j'avais tout perdu même avec l'intervention rapide des pompiers_… pompiers… mon sauveur… Edward. _Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis sa visite à l'hôpital. En partant, il m'avait juste lancé un « A bientôt, Bella » avec un sourire en coin (à ce moment-là mon cœur battait la chamade !) puis il me fit un clin d'œil « BBBOOOUUMMMM ! » (Là s'est mon cœur qui a explosé !). Il ne se rendait pas compte de quel effet il a sur moi… moi et Little Bella. D'ailleurs celle-ci trouvait que son sourire ressemblait un sourire que lance les cow-boys aux filles des saloons. Pour cette raison elle était habillée en Calamity Jane et cria à tue-tête « HHHHHIIIIIII-HHHHHHAAAAA ! » en faisant tourner un lasso au-dessus de sa tête et en sautillant.

_« Cours lui après et mets ta langue dans sa bouche ! »_

_« Non, mais ça va pas la tête… »_

_« Tu vas le regretter…. Tant pis pour toi mais tu t'en mordras les doigts quand tu seras devenue une vieille fille toute fripée vivant avec trente chats … »_

_« Pfff ! »_

Fichue conscience.

Et depuis, aucun signe de vie. En même temps, il ne savait pas où je vivais et n'avait aucun numéro de téléphone.

_Flash-back _

_Nous étions le lundi matin qui suivait l'incendie. Je venais juste de prendre place chez mon frère. Rosalie m'aidais à ranger le peu de vêtements que mon père avait apporté dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami._

_-S'il te plait, Rose… suppliai-je._

_-C'est un peu tôt non ? Il est 14h, tu viens juste d'arriver de l'hôpital._

_-Je sais mais je dois savoir et Emmett n'a pas voulu faire un détour pour que je voie mon immeuble, histoire de me faire une idée des dégâts._

_Il est vrai que dès que Edward m'avais sorti de cet enfer, je n'avais pas pu jeter un coup d'œil à la bâtisse. Mais vu que les pompiers étaient arrivés assez vite, il n'y avait pas de raison. J'espérais pouvoir rentrer chez moi dans quelques semaines._

_-Allez, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !_

_-Tu sais que t'es une vraie gamine quand tu fais ça, rigolai Rosalie._

_Je lui faisais des yeux tristes, genre « Chat botté »._

_-Rrrrraaa d'accord, tu veux y aller maintenant je suppose ?_

_Je sautai sur place en faisant quand même attention à mon bras en écharpe, pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais partir sur le champ._

_Nous sortions de la chambre, Rose attrapait ses clefs de voiture._

_-Hé vous allez où comme ça ? nous demanda mon frère._

_-Devine ?... Elle m'a eu en me faisant ses yeux tristes. Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel. Et je me suis fait avoir !_

_-Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller tout de suite sœurette, tu n'es peut-être pas en état…_

_-Je vais bien, le coupai-je. Je dois savoir et je sais qu'ils me renseigneront, eux ! _

_Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers la porte et descendit à la voiture de ma belle-sœur._

_Une fois sur la route, je commençais à légèrement angoissé. J'allais tout savoir et surtout j'allais le revoir, __**lui…**__ Je me tordais les mains qui étaient devenues légèrement moites._

_-Déstresse Bell's ! Lança Rosalie en prenant une de mes mains dans la sienne._

_J'étais tellement nerveuse que je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous étions déjà arrivées. Nous étions devant la caserne des pompiers qui étaient intervenus._

_Je soufflai un bon coup et sortit de la décapotable rouge de Rose. Cette fois-ci, c'était mon estomac qui faisait des bonds. J'étais pétrifiée car je savais très bien que rien que de les revoir, allait faire ressurgir des souvenirs désagréables._

_-Tu es sûre… me souffla Rosalie._

_Je hochais la tête._

_-Oui, mais j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes tant que tu peux, murmurai-je en baissant la tête._

_-Sache que je serais toujours à tes côtés, je ne laisserais jamais tomber. Même si ça ne fais que un mois que je suis avec ton frère, je te considère comme ma petite sœur._

_Je lui sautais au cou et l'enlaçait de mon seul bras valide. Elle resserra ses bras autour de ma taille. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle. Elle était la seule présence féminine dans ma vie familiale depuis que j'avais quitté la maison. Mon frère m'aimait de tout son cœur et donnerait sûrement sa vie pour moi, mais le fait de savoir qu'une sœur était rentré dans ma vie me soulageait et comblait un vide dans mon cœur._

_-Je t'aime Rose…_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime… sœurette. Elle me fit un grand sourire. Allez, on y va._

_Elle me prit la main et me tirai pour rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment._

_J'écoutais des voix d'hommes qui rigolaient au fond du couloir. J'essayais d'écouter leur conversation._

_-Tu profite que le chef ne soit pas là pour nous rendre une petite visite ?_

_-Pas le choix, il m'a promis son 44 dans le cul s'il me chopait ici… Je vais juste récupérer quelques affaires dans mon vestiaire. Depuis le temps que je dois y faire le tri là-dedans…_

_Oh mon dieu ! Cette voix…_

_Le bruit de ses pas s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaitre._

_J'étais totalement figée. Rosalie comprit mon problème et s'avança en direction de ce qui devait être leur salle de pause. Elle arriva à la porte et les interpella._

_-Excusez-moi messieurs…_

_-Oh bon-bonjour, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?_

_-Voilà, c'est assez compliqué… Avec ma belle-sœur nous sommes venus vous demander quelques infos sur une des interventions que vous avez faites ce weekend._

_Enfin, je sortis de ma torpeur, et m'avançais à petits pas de Rosalie, me cachant derrière elle. Je voyais juste les ombres des pompiers._

_-Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons donner d'informations sur ses missions à n'importe qui._

_-En fait ma belle-sœur est une victime de l'incendie sur Main Street et… Bella… viens…_

_Je m'avançai sur le seuil de la porte et les découvrais tous debout autour d'une table ronde. Sur le côté, contre le mur, des dizaines de photos de fêtes. J'y retrouvais les hommes que j'avais devant moi mais également Edward, faisant la fête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et malheureusement pour moi accompagné d'une superbe blonde, un peu trop maquillée à mon goût. Mais elle avait un corps de rêve._

_C'était obligé. Un homme aussi parfait que lui ne pouvant qu'être en couple avec une femme comme elle. J'avais pris mes rêves pour une réalité. __**Ne sois pas idiote Bella, comment un homme comme lui pourrait tomber sous ton charme. Toi qui es si banale…**_

_-Bonjour, on est vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais…, murmurai-je pendant que je m'imaginais en train de ramasser, avec une pelle et une balayette, mon pauvre cœur qui avait explosé au sol. Tandis que Little Bella faisait la marche funèbre toute vêtue de noir pleurant comme une veuve éplorée sur la photo d'Edward._

_-Vous ne nous dérangez pas, me coupa un des hommes. Il était assez grand, musclé, brun avec une peau mat._

_Et quand je le regardais dans les yeux, il me fit penser à mon meilleur ami, Jake. Ils avaient beaucoup de similitudes physiques. Cela me fit sourire._

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir sourire comme ça ? Me demanda le « jumeau » de Jake._

_-C'est que… vous me faites penser à quelqu'un qui m'est très cher, mon meilleur ami Jake._

_-Alors c'est toi… Bella ?_

_-Heu oui, pourquoi… mais comment… comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ?_

_-Je suis Sam._

_J'essayais de me rappeler ce nom qui me disait quelque chose. Je me repassais les monologues sans fin de Jake. __**Blablabla… mon meilleur ami Sam que je considère comme mon frère…blablabla. **__Mais oui SAM !_

_-Tu es Sam ! Oh mon Dieu ! Le monde est vraiment petit !_

_-Tu peux le dire Bella. Il me fit la bise. Je suis vraiment très heureux de te rencontrer… enfin ! Ah oui, alors je te présente Seth et Quil, présenta-t-il en les désignant du doigt._

_Pendant quelques instants, nous discutions de Jake. Celui-ci avait beaucoup parlé de moi à Sam. Il savait pas mal de truc, surtout des choses honteuse causées par ma maladresse au boulot ou le fait que je sois célibataire depuis un bon moment, d'où « ma crise de manque sexuel » selon Jake._

_Il était exactement comme me l'avait décrit Jake. Il faisait beaucoup d'humour mais savais tenir une conversation sérieuse. Il était très posé, et écoutait attentivement à chaque fois que je prenais la parole. A travers tous ces mots je ressentais la vraie amitié fraternelle qui le liait à mon meilleur ami._

_Je me retournais vers Rosalie, elle discutait avec Seth et Quil. Malgré sa conversation, elle me fit les gros yeux qui me rappelèrent immédiatement pourquoi nous étions venues à l'origine._

_-Ah oui, au fait Sam, j'étais venue pour savoir pour mon immeuble. Tu sais, suite à l'incendie…_

_-Oui…heu… comment te dire ma belle… je suis vraiment désolé mais… le feu avait totalement brûlé les murs porteurs de la bâtisse et… voilà ils vont finir de le détruire dans la semaine._

_-Il faut…Il faut que je m'assoie._

_Sam tira rapidement une chaise et la cala derrière mes genoux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'avais plus rien tout avait brûlé. Mes jambes tremblaient fortement. Quand elle me vit dans cet état, Rosalie couru vers moi, s'agenouilla et remit une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je ne pus retenir les larmes et j'explosai littéralement en sanglots._

_-Rose, j'ai tout perdu ! Comment je vais faire ? Ou est-ce que je vais vivre ? Je n'ai plus rien !_

_-En fait non. Tu n'as pas tout perdu…, me dit Seth… ou bien Quil je ne savais plus. Avant que l'embrasement ne soit total, nous avons essayé de récupérer les choses de valeurs, et dans l'appartement 2A nous avons trouvé ça._

_Il me tendit une boite en bois foncé et un gros album. Je reconnu tout de suite la boite contenant quelques bijoux appartenant aux femmes de la famille Swan mais également quelques Cd qui dataient de mon adolescence. Et le gros album était celui de mon année de terminale du lycée, avec toutes les photos du bal de promo._

_Le fait de voir ses objets me fit sourire. Il avait pu sauver ça, ce qui allégeai ma peine._

_-Je suis désolé Bell's mais nous allons devoir y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous d'ici trente minutes._

_-Oui, oui bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de souci. Je me levai trop vite et fut prise de vertiges. Attends-moi à la voiture, j'arrive._

_Rosalie salua tout le monde et sortit de la pièce. Suivis par Seth et Quil._

_-Tu es sûre que ça va Bella ?me demanda Sam._

_-Oui, t'inquiète pas, ça va aller tu peux y aller._

_Il me lança un regard inquiet avant de quitter la pièce. Enfin, je me retrouvais seule, j'en avais tellement besoin. Je me retournais de nouveau face au tableau rempli de photo. Je retrouvais celle d'Edward en compagnie de sa copine. Il semblait vraiment heureux, et elle aussi. C'était vraiment pas ma journée, je me retrouvais à la rue et me rendais compte que je m'étais monté la tête toute seule avec un homme parfait._

_-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Je fis face à la personne qui m'avait interpellé. Ses yeux verts émeraude s'ancrèrent directement dans les miens. Et voilà que mes pieds quittaient le sol. Je me trouvais dans un monde où seulement lui et moi existions._

_-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?_

_Il se rapprochait de moi. Je mis la photo que j'avais pris dans mes mains derrière mon dos puis la posa sur la table. S'il me surprenait avec cette photo, j'allais passer pour une dingue à ses yeux._

_-Bof… Pas la joie, Sam et tes autres collègues viennent de m'apprendre que mon immeuble était fichu et qu'il allait le détruire dans la semaine._

_-Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est bon tu sais où vivre pour l'instant en attendant…_

_-Oui, c'est bon, je vais continuer à vivre chez mon frère le temps qu'il voudra bien de moi._

_Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit directement. Ce qui me fit fondre sur place mais le souvenir de la blonde siliconée qui partageait sa vie me revint en mémoire et coupa directement mon désir naissant pour lui. _

_Je vis Little Bella s'équiper de gants de boxe sur un ring. Le prix a gagné était Edward, naturellement. Elle sautillait, histoire de s'échauffer et s'exclamait « Qu'elle vienne se battre si c'est une femme, siliconée ou pas ! »_

_Je commençais à sortir de la salle de pause quand une main se posa sur mon bras. Ce qui me déclencha des frisons. Sa peau était tellement chaude et douce. Je m'imaginais caresser la peau de son torse, de ses cuisses, de ses fesses… __**Non ! Il faut que j'arrête de suite ou bien je lui saute dessus et le déshabille sur place. Je trouve que Little Bella déteint beaucoup sur moi depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. Va falloir remédier à ça… et vite.**_

_-Attends, je voulais… en fait, je voulais… Bon sang, je suis pas si empoté d'habitude. Bella, tu voudrais venir boire un verre un jour avec moi ?_

_-Edward, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui s'immisce dans un couple. J'ai vécu sans ma mère à cause d'un adultère et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne cautionnerais ça._

_Il semblait choqué. Je posai mon regard sur la photo sur la table et il comprit directement._

_-Bella, ce n'est pas ce…_

_-Non, c'est bon y a pas de souci. Je suis trop bête, je me suis trop vite monté la tête en me persuadant que tu voulais me faire entrer dans ta vie mais ta vie est déjà bien remplie._

_-Ne dis pas ça, je…_

_-A bientôt Edward. Passe une bonne fin de journée._

_Je tournais vite les talons et fermait la porte. Je m'appuyais sur celle-ci lorsqu'un cri me sortit de ma tristesse._

_-LES GARS COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE ME VIRER CETTE PHOTO OU JE SUIS AVEC CETTE GROGNIASSE !_

_Fin Flash Back_

Emmett avait repris le travail et enfin j'étais seule. J'en profitais pour faire un peu de ménage, mon frère était une vraie tornade. Une fois terminé, je m'allongeais sur le canapé. Je faisai des petits mouvements circulaires avec mon bras. J'avais enlevé mon écharpe, il y a quelques jours et doucement j'arrivais à retrouver ma motricité.

J'allumai la télévision, histoire de faire une présence dans cet appartement vide et silencieux. Je regardais les images défilées sans rien comprendre et sans m'en rendre compte je m'assoupissais.

-Bella ! Ouvres ! Je sais que tu es là ! TOC TOC TOC

-Mmm Laissez-moi dormir…

-OUVRES !

Je soufflai d'exaspération. On ne veut vraiment pas me laisser tranquille. Je me levai et trainais les pieds jusqu'à la porte. Quand je l'ouvris, je tombais sur une Rosalie, essoufflée, qui allait de nouveau tambouriner ma porte à coups de poings.

-Enfin ! Mademoiselle daigne enfin m'ouvrir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rose ? Je suis naze, j'étais en train de faire une sieste…

-Pas le temps de dormir, j'ai de grandes nouvelles pour toi !

Elle sautillait sur place en tapant dans ses mains. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait avalé une bonne dizaine de piles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait manigancé ? Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine et la regardait soupçonneuse.

-J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi. Tu sais l'association que je tiens avec mon amie Alice. Et bin… on a pris ton dossier en compte et on a réussi. On va mettre en place la reconstruction de ton immeuble, et c'est l'entreprise de Nounours qui va s'en charger !

-Oh mais c'est vraiment génial ! Rosalie dit-moi comment je peux te remercier, et ne me dis pas que ça fait partie de ton job !

-Bin si. Et ne t'inquiète pas, le fait qu'on s'entende aussi bien me récompense. Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur avant toi, et c'est super.

Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, je faisais couler un café. Une fois celui-ci prêt, j'en amenais une tasse à ma belle-sœur.

-Et les travaux vont commencer quand ? Demandai-je en soufflant sur ma tasse brûlante.

J'avais hâte de voir la construction se faire car j'avais assisté à la démolition et ça avait été très dur. Lorsque mon immeuble était devenu un tas de gravats, j'étais retourné à la voiture de Jake. Celui-ci avait absolument voulu venir pour me soutenir. Beaucoup de monde était présents, et dans la foule, au fond j'avais distingué la chevelure bronze de mon sauveur. Il m'avait fait un sourire timide, et désolé. Tellement ma tristesse était grande, elle m'avait nouée la gorge je ne pouvais parler. Je lui fis donc un petit signe de main pour le remercier d'être venu. Depuis je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles.

Rosalie s'engageait dans un long monologue qui m'expliquait en long et en large la reconstruction de l'immeuble. Je n'y comprenais rien du tout mais j'étais tellement heureuse. _Enfin une bonne nouvelle depuis cette tragédie. _

Je me souvenais soudain que j'avais pensé demander à Rosalie de m'accompagner à faire du shopping. Ma garde-robe faisait vraiment peur. La plupart des vêtements que mon père m'avait amené étaient soit trop petits, soit vraiment démodés.

-Au fait, Rose, tant que j'y pense, j'aurais besoin de toi. Il faut que j'aille faire du shopping et tu me connais j'ai horreur de faire les magasins

-Oh chouette, j'adoooore le shopping! Mais vu le boulot que ça va donner de remplir ton armoire, je vais avoir besoin d'aide !

-Je m'en moque invites qui tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Tant qu'elle est du genre plus calme que toi question shopping.

-Ouais t'inquiète, y a pas de problème !

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Alice ?

-….

-Ça te dit de faire un après-midi shopping ?

-…..

-C'est bon calme-toi, tu penses être chez moi vers quelle heure ?

-…..

-Ecoutes on fait comme ça. Rendez-vous dans une heure à mon appart'

-…

-A tout à l'heure, bisou Lice.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi.

-Va à la douche et prépares toi, on décolle dans une demi-heure.

Je m'activai, courrai à la douche. Une fois celle-ci terminée, je faisais face à mon armoire, pitoyable ! Heureusement qu'on allait faire du shopping, car là ça fait vraiment peur.

J'enfilais à contre cœur, un robe trop large pour moi, d'un bleu marine avec d'énorme pois blancs. Elle était horrible.

-Oh mon dieu ! Sa vue me brûle les yeux tellement elle est vraiment moche c'te robe, s'exclamai Rose qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Nous rigolions ensemble. Je nageais dans ma robe, je mis une ceinture à ma taille, histoire de la resserrer un peu.

Une fois arrivées devant chez elle, Rosalie m'apprit que j'avais déjà rencontré Alice. Une fois avoir bien réfléchi, je me souvenais de ma courte conversation avec Alice, la meilleure amie de Rose. Je l'avais trouvé très agréable et tellement gentille.

Rosalie me fit entrer dans son appartement. Il était très spacieux et clair. Une grande baie vitrée, qui donnait une superbe vue sur la ville, faisait entrer une grande lumière dans la pièce. Les murs étaient couleur crème. Sa décoration était très sobre, mais cela reflétait le calme du caractère de ma belle-sœur.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle en passant dans sa cuisine.

-Non, merci, c'est gentil.

Je me rapprochais d'un buffet et découvrait quelques photos. J'y retrouvais Alice, mais également un homme, grand, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, des yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc et à son bras une Alice en robe de mariée. Ils étaient divinement beaux.

Juste à côté, je tombais sur une photos d'Em' avec Rose dans ses bras. Et moi, perchée sur le dos de mon frère. Je me rappelais, on avait fait prendre cette photo par un passant, pendant un pique-nique que nous avions fait dans le parc de la ville. C'est depuis cette journée, que je m'étais vraiment rapprochée de Rosalie. On avait tellement rigolé ce jour-là.

Environ dix minutes après notre arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice surexcitée.

-Ah salut Bella ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir. Rosalie m'a tellement parlé de toi et de ton frère. Tu sais elle est très heureuse avec lui. Moi je suis Alice, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi, sur le chantier, le jour où ton frère s'est jeté à l'eau avec Rose ?

-C'est bon respire Alice, rigolait Rosalie qui revenait de sa chambre.

-Oui, je me souviens de toi Alice. J'espère que ça te dérange pas de venir avec nous, mais y grand besoin là, lui dis-je en écartant les deux pans de ma robe.

-C'est vrai que la, ça fait peur. Et t'inquiète j'adoooore faire du shopping ! C'est même mon péché mignon si on peut le dire ! Allez les filles, on y va ! Il est déjà quasi 11h, on mangera sur place au centre commercial.

Et nous voilà, installées dans le cabriolet de Rosalie. Le temps était superbe et la chaleur commençait à se faire ressentir. Durant le trajet, Alice alluma la radio et nous voilà en train de chanter à tue-tête par-dessus la musique. Alice était vraiment épatante et tellement rigolote. Elle riait tout le temps, ce qui faisait sauter des cheveux redressés en épis tout autour de sa tête.

Une fois arrivées au centre commercial, nous décidions de manger avant de faire les magasins. Nous trouvions un petit restaurant chinois qui allait très bien faire l'affaire.

-Alors Bella, racontes-moi en un peu sur ta vie, me lança Alice devant son assiette de beignets aux crevettes.

-Je viens de Forks, mon père vit toujours là-bas avec sa femme Sue et tu connais déjà Emmett.

-Tu sais je l'ai vu que deux ou trois fois. Rosalie l'accapare tellement pour leurs « marathon » sexuel. Elle mit un coup de coude à Rosalie tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Hé si je me rappelle bien tu étais exactement pareil au début de ta relation amoureuse ! Vous faisiez ça partout et n'importe quand ! rétorqua Rose.

-Peut-être, et toi Bella, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-Heu non… personne.

-T'inquiète tu as le temps ma belle, tu es toute jeune, me réconforta Rose. Et ton pompier dont tu n'as pas arrêter de me parler ?

-Bin tu as bien rencontré quelqu'un alors ? s'indigna Alice. Tu peux me parler de tout tu sais, je suis vraiment digne de confiance.

-C'est vraiment simple, je suis tombé sous le charme du pompier qui m'a sauvé des flammes de mon immeuble.

-Wahhow, ça ressemble plus à un fantasme. Mon frère, Rouki est pompier peut-être qu'il le connait, je pourrais me renseigner si tu veux !

-Non ! M'écriai-je. Il est vraiment parfait et je doute qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse à une fille comme moi, regarde-moi. Il est un dieu vivant et je suis la toute simple et banale Bella…

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es une superbe femme ! lança Alice. Et ce, malgré ta misérable garde-robe !

Nous partîmes toutes les trois dans un fou rire. Ca me faisait vraiment du bien de rire, j'en avais tellement besoin. Toutes les nuits depuis la tragédie, je faisais des cauchemars horribles où je revivais l'incendie Et tous les matins, je me réveillais en sueur et pas du tout reposée de ma nuit. Maintenant j'avais peur de m'endormir. Dès que la nuit tombait, une boule au niveau de mon estomac se formait. Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Em', je ne voulais pas lui faire faire du souci, il était déjà bien assez protecteur.

Une fois l'addition payée, nous prîmes la direction des magasins.

En fait, Alice était dix fois pire que Rosalie en matière de shopping. Et ça, ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme.

Le premier magasin fait, je traînais déjà trois sacs de vêtements.

Dès que nous entrions dans une boutique, Brunette partait à droite et Blondie à gauche. Le shopping avec Jake était vraiment rien. Elles, elles étaient atteintes de fièvre acheteuse au stade terminale de la maladie.

Je déambulais dans un rayon sans vraiment regarder le choix de chaussure qui s'entendait devant moi. Soudain Alice se planta devant moi, elle sautillait sur place.

- Regardes comme elles sont belles ces bottes ! Essaye-les !

Puis Rosalie fit également son apparition.

-J'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux. Elle me tendit, elle aussi une paire de bottes avec de petits talons.

-Doucement les filles, ne vous battez pas. Je pris les deux paires et les évaluait.

-Je suis désolé Al' mais ta paire de bottes a beaucoup trop de talons. Déjà que sans chaussure, je suis capable de me fouler une cheville. Là avec quinze centimètres sous mes pieds, c'est la mort de mes chevilles assurée !

Je passai à la caisse avec les bottes qu'avait trouvées Rosalie mais également une paire de ballerines que j'avais trouvées moi-même. La seule chose d'ailleurs.

Je regardai ma montre, cela faisait trois heures que nous faisions les boutiques et j'avais trop mal aux mollets et aux pieds. Je proposai de boire un verre à une terrasse, histoire de profiter du soleil. Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise.

-Pfff… je suis naze, j'en peux plus !

Je commandais à une serveuse, le temps qu'elle prépare ce que nous avions demandé, je faisais un compte rendu de tête de ce que j'avais acheté. Maintenant j'avais plus de quatre pantalons, de même pour les jupes, une bonne dizaine de hauts et environ trois robes.

-J'en ai assez pour les dix années à venir ! M'exclamai-je.

-Quoi ?! Non, il faut que tu refasses ta garde-robe d'hiver ! Moi je le fais courant octobre, on pourra le faire ensemble !

-On verra, on y est pas encore… Je suis vraiment fatiguée, vivement que je sois dans mon lit…

-Pour encore faire des cauchemars ? me demanda Rosalie.

-Quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Mentis-je.

-Arrêtes, je suis peut-être blonde mais pas sourde ! Je t'entendais quand je dormait chez Nounours, tu hurles et tu pleures toutes les nuits.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ça passera. Ca fait surement parti du choc.

-Bella, ça fait deux semaines que tu ne dors rien, alors ce n'est pas rien ok ?

-Tu sais le fait que l'ARHVI…, commença Alice.

-L'ARHVI ?

-L'Association à la Reconstruction des Habitations Victimes d'Incendie, bref on a pris ton dossier en main. Et à chaque fois une cellule de crise est mise en place et dirigé par une de nos psychologues.

-C'est très bien mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un charlatan, pour écouter dire que je suis encore sous le choc !

-Hey, Jasper n'est pas un charlatan, il est très doué, s'exclama Alice.

-Mais qui est ce Jasper ?

-C'est mon mari/frère!

Elles s'étaient exclamées en même temps.

-Ok, chacune à votre tour. Rose ?

-Jasper est mon frère jumeau et également le mari d'Alice. Tu n'as pas vu les photos chez moi tout à l'heure ?

-Tu veux dire que le blondinet genre « boucle d'or » est ton frère. Je l'aurai jamais cru ! En fait vous êtes plus que meilleures amies vous êtes belle-sœur. Vous faites partie de la même famille c'est cool ! Mais attends quand tu t'es présentés à moi tu as dit Alice Cullen, pourquoi ?

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je sais, quand je t'ai rencontré ça faisait que quelques semaines que j'étais mariée et je n'avais pas l'habitude de me présenter comme Alice Hale ! Désolé, tu dois être complètement paumée !

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendais compte de l'alliance quelle portait. Elle était très fine et ornée de diamants.

-Et bien des félicitations s'imposent alors, avec juste quasi deux mois de retard !

-Je te remercie et en revenant à Jasper, je te donne son numéro de téléphone et j'exige que tu l'appelle. Juste histoire que tu lui raconte ce que tu as vécu, rien de plus.

-Ecoutes Alice, c'est gentil mais… Elle me tendait une petite carte.

-Ttttt tu te tais et tu fais ok ? Et pas la peine de discuter !

J'abdiquai, elles étaient deux contre moi, c'était peine perdue.

Une fois nos boissons consommées et payées, nous dirigions vers notre voiture. Le voyage du retour fut le même que à l'aller, en chantant et en riant.

Une fois qu'elles m'avaient déposé chez mon frère, j'entrepris le rangement de mes achats. Je me fis un sandwich vite fait et m'écroulais sur le canapé. J'allumai la télévision et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir. Cette journée m'avait fatigué, bien plus qu'une grosse soirée de boulot. Dans la soirée, je sentis mon frère me porter jusqu'à mon lit et me mettre sous les draps.

La semaine passa très vite. Nous étions vendredi et je décidai de faire le gros nettoyage de printemps, même si celui-ci était passé depuis pas mal de temps. Je prenais un café bien fort histoire de bien me réveiller.

J'enfilais un vieux débardeur blanc, qui ne l'était plus vraiment, et troué ainsi que caleçon à Em', hideux, de couleur mauve parsemé de nounours marrons. Horrible…

Je mis dans la chaîne hi-fi un des vieux cd rescapé de l'incendie. L'album des _Spice Girls_. Et oui, j'étais un très grand fan quand j'avais une dizaine d'années.

Et me voilà partit dans une danse effarouchée sur _Wannabe_, je chantais à tue-tête tout en passant l'aspirateur. Pendant les refrains de la chanson, je prenais la tête de l'aspirateur comme un micro et mettait toute mon énergie à chanter.

Je faisais une chorégraphie digne de _Mia Frye_, et tournait plusieurs fois sur moi-même.

A cause de la chanson je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

-Jolie chorégraphie, digne des plus grands chorégraphes.

* * *

_**Alors, qui-est-ce ? Essayé de deviner !**_

_**A vos reviews, dites moi ce que vous en penser**_

_**Gros bisous **_

_**Aurely**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Personne n'a trouvé alors voilà la réponse**_

_**Retour d'Edward en force**_

_**on se rejoint en bas et merci à toutes pour vos reviews**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_-Jolie chorégraphie, digne des plus grands chorégraphes._

J'étais toujours dos à la porte, je n'osais me retourner. Je regardais mon accoutrement et priais pour que ce ne soit pas un beau gosse à ma porte _sinon quelle honte…_ je sentais mes joues s'enflammées, elles devaient être écarlates.

-Hrmm Hrmm, fit mon invité pour faire comprendre se présence. Je suppose que tu es Bella ?

Je me retournais, _et merde c'est un canon…,_ j'admirais mes pantoufles enfin celle de mon frère, des énormes têtes d'Homer Simpson, _là je touche le fond !_

-Oui, c'est moi mais comment savez-vous que…et comment êtes-vous rentrés d'abord ?

-Heu… La porte n'était pas fermée à clefs…

_Emmett, il pourrait fermer à clefs quand il part au boulot ! N'importe qui pourrait entrer… un tueur psychopathe peut-être !_

Je le dévisageais, je l'avais déjà vu c'est certain _mais où ?_ Il était assez grand, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, ainsi que de magnifiques yeux de la couleur des mers des Caraïbes.

-Je suis Jasper, le mari d'Alice mais également le jumeau de Rosalie. Les filles t'ont parlé de moi pendant votre virée shopping en début de semaine…

-Oui, c'est vrai, Lice m'a donné ta carte mais…

-Elles se doutaient que tu n'allais pas m'appeler, alors je suis ici sous les ordres de ses deux tyrans ! Il se mit à rire. Un rire contagieux car celui-ci me prit également.

-En tout cas, Bella, je te trouve exceptionnelle dans cette tenue ! Et son rire repartit de plus belle.

-Je… je vais me changer, fais comme chez toi.

Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre et enfilait une des robes d'été que j'avais acheté. Je l'aimais bien, elle n'était pas trop courte, elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle n'avait pas de décolleté vertigineux, on voyait simplement la naissance de ma poitrine. Elle tenait sur mes épaules par de finies bretelles.

Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait plus de musique. Jasper s'était assis au bar qui faisait aussi table de cuisine.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du café de fait si tu veux.

-Ouais, va pour un ptit café. Alors c'est ici que vit le dieu du sexe, selon Rose ?

- Un dieu du sexe, je sais pas mais mon frère oui il vit ici.

Je lui servais son café et sortait une boite de petits gâteaux. Je voyais qu'il hésitait à aborder le sujet de sa venue. Je décidais de lui tendre une perche même si je n'avais pas très envie de me confier. J'avais beau ne pas le connaitre, il apaisait mes craintes rien qu'en me regardant.

-Je suppose que tu es ici de façon professionnelle ?

-Oui et non. Voilà les filles m'ont raconté ce qui t'était arrivée, et comme tu sais, je suis psychologue dans leur association et...

-Et tu voudrais que je fasse une thérapie. Le coupai-je.

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, je voudrais juste que tu te confies à moi, que tu me dises ce que tu as ressenti là-bas, mais surtout ce que tu ressens maintenant.

Tout le long de la conversation, il essayait d'accrocher mon regard, mais je gardais toujours la tête baissé.

-Bella… Il mit son index sous mon menton et releva mon visage. Son regard me transperça. Je pouvais y lire une grande compassion mais également une légère tristesse.

-Tu sais je vois ça tous les jours, des gens qui se laisse aller car ils ne veulent pas voir un psy. Croyant que les psys sont fait pour les fous mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut que tu me voies comme un ami et non comme un professionnel.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à en reparler, en tout cas pas pour l'instant c'est sûr.

-Y a pas de souci, je te force à rien. Si tu ne veux pas en parlé pour l'instant ça me va. Je suis d'une patience infinie.

-Heureusement pour toi car je te signale que tu es marié à une fille qui m'est KO les lapins _Duracell_ !

Nous rigolions pendant quelques minutes. Mes zygomatiques commençaient à me faire mal tellement je riais. Ca faisait longtemps.

-Dis-moi tu viens d'où ?

-Je suis née à Forks, tout comme mon frère. Ma mère nous a abandonné mon père, Em' et moi quand j'étais petite. Je peux donc dire que j'ai été élevé par des hommes. Ma berceuse le soir, les matches de base Ball, ma nourriture favorite, les pizzas. Tout pour devenir un garçon manqué. C'est ce que j'étais jusqu'au lycée, où j'ai rencontré mon premier amour Embry. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant tout le lycée, et le soir du bal de promo, il m'a quitté. Il partait dans une fac à Los Angeles alors il a coupé court. Le pauvre, s'il avait su qu'Emmett allait le choper quelques jours après, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Et puis, je suis venue à Seattle pour faire des études de journalisme. Malheureusement pour moi, ma place fut chopée par un crétin de bourge, ses parents avaient fait une grosse donation à l'école. Alors, hop Bella à la porte.

-Je suis désolé, tu t'es réinscrite pour l'année prochaine ?

-Non, je pense pas, je suis vraiment bien où je bosse. On m'a formé et je peux dire que je suis assez douée derrière un bar. Plus ça va et plus une idée me trotte dans la tête : j'ai envie d'ouvrir mon propre bar. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé je vais attendre un peu, financièrement ça serai trop dur.

-Je comprends et tu sais tu as tout ton temps, tu es toute jeune.

-C'est pour ça que c'est juste une idée et que je ne veux pas la mettre en pratique tout de suite. Mais le fait de me dire que j'aurais pu mourir il y a trois semaines me fait réfléchir, la vie est courte, il faut en profiter un max…

-C'est ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut positiver. Tu as failli mourir et tu es toujours là alors il faut vivre, vivre comme toi tu le souhaite, à fond. Te raccrocher à n'importe quoi, qui puisse faire sortir de la tête ses souvenirs désagréables.

-Je sais, la journée je m'en sors pas mal. Mais les nuits c'est autre chose. Je n'y arrive pas… Je me revoie sans cesse dans ma chambre, au milieu des flammes. Je ressens toujours cette douleur dans mes poumons, ce manque d'oxygène qui fait que ma tête me tourne dangereusement…

Et sans me rendre compte, je pleurais. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher mais ça faisait tellement du bien. Je n'osais jamais en parler à mon frère, il avait déjà eu assez peur comme ça pour que j'en rajoute une couche.

Jasper se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de moi en m'encercla de ses bras puissants. Je me blottis contre son torse. Son contact me faisait du bien, je me laissai aller et de plus grosses larmes arrivèrent.

-Vas-y pleures, ça ne peut que te faire du bien. Il faut que tu évacues tout ça.

Nous restions dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Je suis désolé pour ton T-shirt, il est trempé de larmes. Dis- je en me séparant de lui.

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas d'autre visites à domicile à faire. Je garde ça pour mes patients préférés, ou plutôt amies de ma femme et bientôt amie tout court.

-Merci c'est gentil d'être venu. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et tu es d'une excellente écoute.

-C'est normale Mademoiselle, c'est mon job, dit-il en mimant de renouer sa cravate, qu'il n'avait pas. Il regarda sa montre. Punaise, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, je suis désolé Bella mais je dois y aller !

-Ok, on se reverra sûrement un de ces quatre.

-Avec grand plaisir. Il me fit la bise et prit la direction de la porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte et qu'il était sur le seuil, il se retourna.

-Et tu n'hésites pas, lança-t-il en mimant un téléphone à son oreille. J'acquiesçais. _Dis donc c'est le roi du mime celui-là._

Le reste de la journée fut plus que calme, je finissais mon ménage tranquillement. Je passai la soirée seule, mon frère m'ayant appelé sur les coups des 18h pour me prévenir qu'il passait la nuit chez Rosalie. Heureusement, car j'en avais assez de leurs soirée « gloussements et bruits suspects » venant de leur chambre. Je décidais d'aller louer un DVD pour la soirée. Je descendais dans la rue et je m'apercevais que notre vidéo club était fermé. Je prenais ma voiture, et arpentait les rues de la ville à la recherche d'une autre boutique.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'en trouvais enfin une. Je garais ma voiture et m'élançait vers l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, le silence total. Il n'y avait que le gars derrière son comptoir et moi.

Je partais à la recherche de mon film préféré, _Die hard : piège de cristal_. Je sais c'est plus un choix de mec mais j'adore _Bruce Willis_. Enfin, je le trouvais, je pris le DVD et regardais le résumé au dos même si je le connaissais par cœur. _Allez comprendre…_

-Bonsoir, vous le prenez ou pas ?

Je n'avais pas sentie cette présence derrière moi mais cette voix… _Ne me dites pas que…_

Je fis face à cette présence et me noyait directement dans ses yeux vert. Et voilà Little Bella qui refaisait son apparition en chantant _« It's raining men_ », armée d'un parapluie.

-Bonsoir… Edward, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il me faisait toujours le même effet. _Cerveau en coton, jambes en chamallow et Little Bella qui chante maintenant « Sex bomb »._ Ça pour être une bombe sexuelle, il en était une. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne faisait que me sourire.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il serait en train de se déshabiller ou de me toucher. _Mhhhm… Edward, sortant de la douche, une simple serviette entourée autour de ses hanches. Les cheveux reluisant d'eau, des gouttes perlantes sur son torse musclé. Lui en train de me sourire de façon provocatrice._

_« Prends moi, prends moi ! » hurlait Little Bella._

-Hé ho, hé ho… Bella tu es toujours avec moi là ? Il agitait sa main devant mes yeux.

_Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que j'ai fantasmé en direct pendant que j'étais face à lu_i. Je rageais, comment Little Bella pouvait déteindre à ce point sur moi !

-Je disais donc que tout comme toi, je suppose, j'étais venu me louer un Dvd. Et je crois que nous avions tous les deux envies de… Il pointa mes mains.

_Oh mon dieu ! Il est en train de me faire quoi là ! Il me drague ouvertement et me propose une partie de jambes en l'air ce soir ! Non, ce n'est pas possible…_

-T'es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Bin tu es toute seule, moi aussi. Alors autant le faire ensemble sur un bon canapé moelleux.

_Oh…my…god!_ Mes jambes allaient bientôt flanchées tandis que Little Bella passait son costume de Xena la guerrière, prête à en découdre.

-On va chez toi ?

-Ouais, ouais pas de souci. Ça tombe bien mon frère n'est pas là ce soir…

Enfin, après une traversée du désert de satisfaction sexuelle depuis un an et demi, mon oasis du nom d'Edward apparaissait_. Ce soir, Little Bella et moi-même allons en avoir pour notre argent. Ça allait être une nuit à noter dans le calendrier !_

-Même si ton frère aurait été là, ça ne m'aurais pas déranger. Je l'aime bien il est cool.

-Quoi ?!

-Bin oui, c'est un mec, il doit aimer Bruce Willis !

Là, tous mes espoirs tombaient à l'eau pendant que Little Bella rebouclait se ceinture de chasteté avant de se revêtir de sa tenue de none. Comment avais-je pu comprendre autre chose ? _Réfléchie Bella, à côté de cet Apollon, tu es vraiment misérable…_

-Je vais payer la location, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dehors, lançai Edward en me faisant un de ses sourire en coin, qui ferait fondre n'importe qu'elle femelle de toute espèce sur cette Terre.

Après quelques minutes, il me rejoignait à ma voiture. Je lui indiquais de me suivre avec sa voiture.

Au pied de l'immeuble, je trouvais à me garer. J'avais juste éteint le moteur de ma voiture qu'Edward m'ouvrit ma portière_. Gentleman en plus de ça…_

Une fois à l'intérieur, je le laissai entrer. Lui, dans mon appart enfin presque… Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, il était parfait en tout point. Il faisait trainer son regard sur tout l'appartement, et s'arrêta sur la vitrine de trophées de mon frère.

-A ton frère ?

-Oui, il était quater back dans l'équipe de football américain de son lycée, il était le meilleur !

-Etait ?

-Oui, il a eu un accident durant la dernière année, genoux en compote donc fini pour lui le football…

-Ca dût être dur pour lui, j'étais moi-même sportif au lycée et je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je n'aurais plus pouvoir jouer. Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur, lui et football américain, je n'aurais jamais cru…

-Basket Ball, si je peux répondre à ta question qui trotte dans ta ptite tête, s'exclama-t-il en touchant ma tempe avec son index. Ce contact m'électrisa mais je faisais tout pour cacher les effets qu'il me faisait. Je devais être une bonne comédienne car il ne se rendit compte de rien.

-Sinon tu viens d'où ma belle ?

-Je pense pas que tu connaisses, d'une petite ville dans le Washington, Forks. Là-bas le taux d'humidité bat tous les records !

-Je connais simplement de nom. Moi je suis né et j'ai toujours vécu à Seattle, enfin presque, mes parents ont une grande maison familiale à l'extérieur de la ville.

-Comment ça « enfin presque » ?

-J'ai vécu pendant plus d'un an à Paris chez mon oncle Eléazard.

-Paris ? Mais c'est génial ! J'ai une passion pour cette ville, heu non, j'ai une passion pour la France ! Dis-moi, tu parles français ?

_**-Oui, bien sûr que je parle français**_, dit-il en français.

-Oh mon dieu, je n'ai rien compris mais c'est vraiment trop fort ! Vas-y, dis autre chose ?

-_**Bella, tu es une des femmes les plus belles qui m'ait été offert de rencontrer.**_

La langue française m'a toujours mis dans un état pas possible. Et là, le fait que ces mots sortaient de cette bouche, de ses lèvres, j'avais donc dis Adieu à ma petite culotte. Little Bella dressait le CV d'Edward : Parle français, beau comme un dieu grec et le plus important, un atomiseur de petite culotte !

-Ce qui veut dire ? Je voyais qu'il rougissait_, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ?_

-Oh… j'ai juste dit qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui…dit-il en louchant sur ses chaussures_. Lui, il ment c'est sûr._

-Edward, tu es un piètre menteur. Rigolai-je.

-Ok… mhm… J'ai juste que tu étais une femme très belle. Il avait les joues en feu.

-Merci, c'est très gentil. J'aimerais te dire pareil mais je ne connais pas un seul mot de français à part « _**Bonjour**_ » et « _**Merci**_ ».

-Ça ne sert à rien de prononcer des mots si ses pensées ne sont en accord avec ceux-là.

Je décidais de lui faire comprendre qu'il me plaisait.

-Mhm… Dommage car si mes mots auraient décries parfaitement mes pensées, je t'aurais fait un monologue d'éloges à ton égard, et surtout sur ton physique.

_Quelle audace !_ Mais il fallait qu'on coupe court à la conversation ou celle-là allait dégénérer. Lui il semblait réfléchir.

Il me montra le Dvd, je lui prenais des mains et allait le mettre dans le lecteur.

-Installes-toi dans le canapé, je reviens de suite, je vais faire du pop-corn.

Je me précipitais dans la cuisine. Il fallait que je souffle un bon coup. J'ouvrais les placards à la recherche du pop-corn, je trouvais le paquet et l'enfournait dans le four micro-ondes. En attendant, j'essayais de me calmer, mes mains tremblaient fortement et j'avais l'impression que le rouge n'avait pas décollé de mes joues depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

_« Allez Bella, c'est juste un mec dans ton canapé »_

_« Ouais mais t'as vu le mec dont tu parles, il est à tomber ! »_

_« Peut-être, mais tu es une fille distinguée, tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus d'entrée… »_

_« Arrête tes conneries et mets ta langue dans sa bouche, fais pas ta timorée ! »_

_« Tu vas te taire saleté de conscience de mes deux. Normalement tu es là pour me retenir de faire des conneries, non ? »_

_« Et là tu vas faire une grosse connerie si tu ne lui fais pas du rentre dedans, tu vas finir vielle fille alors fonce ! »_

_« Merde ! »_

-Bella ! M'appela mon Apollon du salon. Viens-vite ça commence !

Je récupérai le sac dans le four micro-ondes, le vidais dans un grand saladier et rejoignait Edward dans le salon. Il était installé dans le canapé, il avait retiré sa veste. Il était vêtu d'un pull avec un col en V gris qui laissait paraître la forme de ses pectoraux. Je bloquais complètement.

-Allez viens t'asseoir, je vais pas te manger, me lança Edward, avec un de ses sourire en coin.

Je m'asseyais à l'opposé du canapé, si je me serai tenue trop près, son odeur m'aurai fait plané et je n'aurais plus été consciente de mes actes après.

Après une demi-heure de film, il me demanda si on pouvait faire une pause. Il m'expliquait qu'il voulait aller fumer une cigarette mais qu'il ne voulait rien rater du film.

-Vas sur la terrasse si tu veux, lançais-je alors qu'il prenait la direction de la porte d'entrée.

_« Il faut que je me calme »_

Je le regardais tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

_« Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être cette cigarette… »_

_« Et moi donc ! »_

J'essayais de ne pas trop le dévisager et décidai de me concentrer sur mon écran de télévision en pause. Je picorai dans le saladier de pop-corn. J'esquissai un regard vers la terrasse et je le vis s'étirer, ce qui laissa apparaitre le bas de son dos. Sa peau avait l'air si douce. Il se retourna et j'avais un aperçu sur le bas de ses abdominaux_. Oh mon dieu !_

Je détournais le regard, sentant que le sang était de nouveau monté dans mes joues. Je devais être pivoine. Je mis un maximum de popcorn dans ma bouche, _il faut que je pense à autre chose… mais… ses tablettes de chocolats… Non ! Ça suffit !_

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il décidait de se réinstaller sur le canapé, plus proche de moi que tout à l'heure. Il prit la télécommande pendant que je mastiquais très vite pour avaler tous les popcorns.

-C'est bon je peux remettre, me demanda-t-il en pointant le télécommande vers la télévision et en ancrant son regard au mien.

-Heu… Oui, fas-fy, y a pas de foufi. Je devais être tellement rouge que mon visage allait exploser sous peu.

Je voyais très bien qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Vas-y marre toi, je t'en voudrais pas…, dis-je, une fois les popcorns avalés.

Et là, il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Et pire, il était contagieux. Je me mis à rire avec lui. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je me tenais les côtes, celles-ci commençaient à me faire mal.

Doucement, nous reprenions notre calme, le film avait repris et nous en avions loupé une bonne partie à cause de notre fou rire.

Je regardais ma montre, le film n'allait pas tarder à finir. Une fois terminé, il allait partir et, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je me sentais bien en sa présence. Inconsciemment, je me rapprochais de lui. Nos bras se frôlèrent. Un courant de frissons traversa mon corps.

Il se tourna vers moi et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je me noyais de nouveau dans ses iris émeraude. Lentement, il approcha sa main de la mienne. Son toucher était tendre, chaleureux. Nous entrelacions nos doigts sans jamais nous quitter du regard. Pui sa main remonta le long de mon bras, sur mon cou et finissait sur ma joue. Je passais la mienne sur son torse, je sentais les battements de son cœur battre la chamade.

Très lentement, nous nous approchions l'un de l'autre. Nos visages étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres. Je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche. Son odeur était enivrante.

-Bella… je… j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Et bin, qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

Il regarda mes lèvres, et allait franchir le peu d'espace qui nous séparait lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

* * *

_**AAAAAAhhhhhh allez-y balancer moi des tomates pourries, je suis une vraie sadique**_

_**A vos reviews**_

_**Bisous à toutes**_

_**Aurely**_


	8. Chapitre 7

****_**Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard vraiment désolé !**_

_**Celui qui les interrompt est mort ça c'est sûr !**_

_**Allez je vous laisse lire la suite, on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

-Bell's c'est moi, j'ai eu des remords, je voulais pas que tu passes la soirée seule alors…

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix de mon lourd de frangin. Je reculais vivement mais à contre cœur d'Edward. A un dixième de secondes près et nous nous serions embrassés. J'en rêvais la journée et en fantasmais la nuit depuis le tout début. Je scrutais discrètement la réaction d'Edward. Celui-ci semblait déçu, vraiment très déçu. _Ca faisait plaisir, il n'y avait pas que moi…_

-Désolé sœurette, t'aurais dû me dire que tu invitais un ami. Je ne me serais pas incrusté de la sorte.

Je me levais du canapé et allais vers mon frère. Je ne savais pas encore de quelle façon j'allais le tuer, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il allait souffrir…

_« Tu devrais l'étouffer avec ses chaussettes… sales bien évidement ! » _

_Pas mal Little Bella…_

-Em', tu pourrais pas… lui dis-je entre mes dents en regardant lourdement la porte d'entrée.

-Attends, j'ai quitté ma Rosie pour tes beaux yeux et tu voudrais que je dégage, tu te fous de moi là ?!

J'allais répliquer mais Edward ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Ecoute Bella… je… je vais y aller. Je bosse demain de toute façon.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon imbécile de frère le reconnu.

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Excuse-moi, comment ça va d'abord ?

-Et bien je vais très bien. Et en fait, je suis tombé sur Bella dans un vidéo club et nous voulions le même Dvd bien sûr. Alors j'ai payé la location du film et ta sœur a payé le popcorn.

-C'est cool ça ! Tu parles d'une coïncidence ! s'exclama Emmett.

-Moi j'appelle ça le Destin, répliquai-je.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournaient vers moi.

-Bin quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ?

Un silence s'installa.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

Emmett se mit à rire. Je boudais.

-Excuse Bell's, mais en sachant toutes les gamelles que tu te prends en une seule journée, et ce depuis toujours. Je pensais pas que tu croyais au Destin et tout le tralala !

Edward se mit à rire également mais de façon moins bruyante que mon frère.

Plus tard, il était rentré chez lui. Ce soir-là en me couchant, j'étais sure de deux choses, d'une j'allais tuer mon frère dans son sommeil, et de deux, j'allais fantasmer toute la nuit sur mon bel Apollon, soldat du feu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

-Allez Bella, s'il te plaît ! Pour me faire plaisir !

-Je sais pas Alice, j'ai pas vraiment le goût en ce moment…

-Une sortie en boîte, ça ne peut que te faire du bien, il faut que tu voies du monde. Tu restes cloitrer dans ton appart', faut que ça cesse.

Je soufflai. Voilà maintenant quasi une heure que Rosalie et Alice essayaient de me convaincre de sortir avec elle le soir même. _« C'est pour ton bien ma belle ! »_, c'était le mot d'ordre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais le coup fourré. Elles se lançaient de petits regards qui en disaient long. Elles me préparaient quelque chose et je ne voulais pas tomber dans leur piège.

-S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, suppliait Alice en sautillant sur place.

J'étais prise au piège, entre les yeux implorants d'Alice et le sourire angélique de Rosalie.

-Vous êtes diaboliques, vous savez ?

-Ce qui veut dire ? me demanda ma belle-sœur, sentant que j'allai craquer.

-C'est… d'accord…

-Yeh ! s'écrièrent-elles en cœur.

Elles se mirent à faire une danse autour de la table basse alors que moi je m'enfonçais dans le canapé. Elles continuaient de danser pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'Alice se retourna vivement vers moi.

-Ce qui veut dire : SHHHOOOOOPPPIIINNGGG !

Rosalie sautait sur place en frappant dans ses mains. Elle était atteinte de _« Alicite aigüe »_ c'est sûr.

-Par pitié Alice, je mettrais une des robes que j'ai achetées la dernière fois.

-Quoi ! Moi vivante tu ne sortiras jamais avec une robe déjà mise. Ce soir, il faut que tu sois éblouissante ! On file au centre commercial, puis retour dans ton appart' pour se préparer toutes les trois. Les garçons viendront nous récupérer ici pour aller en boîte.

-Emmett et Jasper nous escortent alors ?

-Oui et il y aura mon frère, il faut absolument que tu…

-Non, non, non, la coupai-je. Alice Cullen ne me dit pas que vous venez de me piéger pour me faire tomber dans les bras de ton frère. Frère que je n'ai jamais vu d'ailleurs !

-Raison de plus de le rencontrer alors, s'exclama Rosalie.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. J'espérais au fond de moi trouver une alliée en Rose. Faut croire que non.

-Il faut que tu sache que mon frère est une perle…

-Normal que tu dises ça… c'est ton frère ! Et puis je n'ai pas la tête à rencontrer un homme pour l'instant.

Depuis notre soirée Dvd, je pensais constamment à Edward. _Ses mains, sa peau si douce, ses yeux d'un vert flamboyant, ses lèvres… hhhuummm oui… ses lèvres qui ont failli toucher les miennes…._

-La Terre appelle Bella en expédition sur la Lune ! lançait Alice en agitant une main devant mes yeux. Ne me dis pas que tu repensais à ton pompier…

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Non, elle faisait sa liste des courses, ironisa Rosalie. En bavant bien sûr !

Elles explosèrent de rire. Le fait qu'elles puissent lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert m'énervait au plus haut point.

-Bon alors on y va à ce shopping !

Je préférais nettement faire les magasins avec ces deux folles furieuses plutôt que de discuter des sentiments qui m'enivraient complétement depuis ma rencontre avec Edward.

Après avoir fait plus de sept magasins, nous rentrions à l'appartement. Les filles m'avait obligées à acheter une robe qui valait plus de la moitié d'un salaire. Mon banquier n'allait pas me dire la même chose lundi quand il verra mon compte bancaire.

Après une bonne douche chaude, je revêtais ma robe, noire, légèrement pailletée. Elle tenait sur mes épaules grâce à de petites bretelles, laissait apparaitre la naissance de ma poitrine grâce à un léger décolleté. Elle m'arrivait juste en dessus du genou, et laissait apparaitre mon dos dans sa totalité.

Je décidais de resté sobre dans mon maquillage. Une pointe de mascara, un trait de crayon sous les yeux et le tour était joué. Les filles me coiffèrent par la suite. Elles accentuèrent mes boucles naturelles au fer à friser, j'aimais laisser mes cheveux tomber en cascade sur mes épaules.

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna. Les garçons devaient avoir un peu de retard.

-Allo ?

-…..

-Mon Rouki, ça va ?

-….

-Quoi ! Mais non, tu m'avais promis !

-….

-Bon d'accord, tu nous rejoins là-bas alors ?

-…

-Ok, ça marche à tout à l'heure frérot !

Elle raccrocha, légèrement déçue.

-Mon frère nous rejoint à la discothèque vers 23h. Un léger contre temps dans son boulot.

**Pov Edward**

Allongé sur mon lit, je repensais à la soirée qui venait de se passer.

A force de tourner en rond dans mon appartement, j'avais décidé de prendre l'air. Je prenais la direction du port des ferries, les voir naviguer doucement sur l'eau m'apaisait. Je restais quasi une heure là-bas, repensant à la tournure que prenait ma vie. J'adorais mon travail, c'était même ma passion. Ma vie depuis quelque temps était géniale, j'avais mon meilleur ami Jasper, mes parents et ma sœur adorée. Malheureusement pour moi, depuis le début de l'après-midi, les rouages de mon cerveau tournaient sans arrêt. Pourtant la décision était simple, je ne voulais pas qu'elle re-rentre dans ma vie. Tanya m'avait rappelé, prétextant qu'elle croyait que c'était notre anniversaire de rencontre aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait supplié de boire un café avec elle. J'avais poliment refusé mais je savais très bien qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à réattaquer.

En rentrant, je m'arrêtais dans un drugstore pour m'acheter un paquet de cigarettes et en sortant de la boutique, je vis une jeune femme brune dans la silhouette me semblait familière, entré dans le vidéo club d'en face. _Bella…_

Sans réfléchir, je l'avais suivi dans la boutique. Je la retrouvais dans le rayon _« Action »_, je m'attendais à la voir au rayon _« comédie romantique »_ mais bon. Cette fille était vraiment surprenante. Elle était vêtue d'un jogging trop large et un sweat qui avait fait largement sa vie, et pourtant je la trouvais tellement attirante. Je prétextais vouloir le même Dvd qu'elle pour lancer la conversation. Alors que j'allai la saluer à mon tour, Bella sembla sombrer dans des songes, plutôt bons car elle affichait un sourire niais. Je le faisais revenir sur terre.

Suite à une drôle de conversation, nous décidions de regarder le Dvd ensemble chez elle. J'étais aux anges, cette soirée prenait vraiment une bonne tournure. J'étais tout simplement heureux de passer un moment avec elle, car depuis très longtemps, même jamais, je n'avais été attiré par une femme de cette manière. C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais irréversiblement attiré par elle, comme aimanté.

Arrivés à son appartement, ou celui de son frère, je faisais le tour des lieux. Il y avait beaucoup de trophées et de photos d'Emmett plus jeune en tenue de football. Il semblait heureux. Bella m'expliqua qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il avait dû arrêter. Son regard s'était assombri mais attristés également en me parlant de cette époque.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle, elle m'expliqua qu'elle venait d'une petite ville dont j'avais entendu parler. Puis je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège. Je lui disais que j'avais toujours vécu ici à part mon année à Paris chez mon oncle. Le fait que je parle de la France la fit réagir. Et le fait de parler français la mettait en transe totale. J'étais tellement heureux d'avoir quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Je pris place pendant qu'elle était à la cuisine pour faire du pop-corn.

_« Respire, ça va aller »_

_« Facile à dire, t'as vu où je suis ! Chez elle et en plus on est seuls »_

_« Et alors ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves avec une fille tout seul … heureusement d'ailleurs…»_

_« Inspire, expire… inspire, expire… »_

_« Arrête on dirait un puceau là ! »_

Je l'appelais pour lui dire que le film commençait. En arrivant avec son saladier, elle bloqua sur moi.

_« J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? »_

Je décidais de faire de l'humour pour apaiser cette tension.

-Allez viens t'asseoir, je vais pas te manger.

En s'asseyant sur le canapé, l'odeur de ses cheveux arrivèrent jusqu'à mon nez. Elle sentait si bon, un mélange de vanille et de freesia. Je décollai, mon cerveau était en coton. Je me trouvais dans un monde où j'étais le seul homme sur Terre et j'étais entouré de Bella, partout. Son odeur, ses gestes, tout m'enivrait.

Après une bonne demi-heure de film, j'avais besoin d'une cigarette. La voir amener du popcorn à ses lèvres, de légèrement soupirer en fermant les yeux, appréciant ce popcorn, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Après ma cigarette, je me réinstallais sur le canapé. Je regardais Bella, ou plutôt j'essayais. Elle s'était cachée derrière ses longs cheveux.

-C'est bon je peux remettre ? Demandai-je.

Elle retournait vers moi, la bouche pleine de popcorn. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas rigoler. Elle me répondit la bouche pleine. Elle était tellement marrante. Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer une femme aussi belle, aussi attirante et en plus qui me faisait rire.

Juste avant la fin du film, je la sentie se rapprocher de moi. Suite à un contact électrisant, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je posais la mienne sur la sienne. Son toucher était tellement doux et chaud. Je remontais ma main jusqu'à sa joue. J'en avais envie, je voulais ses lèvres sur les miennes et plus rien n'allait m'arrêter. Je ressentais l'effet que je lui faisais ce qui m'aida dans mon audace. Elle aimait que je la touche et elle en voulait plus. Tout comme moi. J'allai franchir la dernière barrière lorsque je fus interrompu.

_La déception et de la frustration_

Voilà ce que je ressentais, maintenant, allongé sur mon lit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

J'écoutais la petite musique d'ascenseur. _Pourquoi ils mettent ce genre de mélodie ? Ils veulent qu'on s'endorment dedans ou quoi ?_

_Ding !_

Je sortais sur le hall, pour aller toquer à la porte la plus près.

-Ma ptite caille d'amour, je t'attendais…, lança mon beau-frère en ouvrant la porte, vêtu d'un simple chapeau de cow-boy, placé à l'endroit stratégique.

-Oh mon ptit Jasperounet, tu es tellement zexy ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix de fille.

-Oh merde, c'est toi ! Désolé je croyais que c'était Alice, on avait prévu…, dit-il en me laissant entrer.

-Tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir. Tu es marié avec ma sœur, pas de souci. Mais par pitié ne me raconte pas ta vie sexuelle. J'imagine ma sœur toujours vierge. Et s'il te plaît, vas t'habiller !

-Désolé de te décevoir mec, mais elle ne l'est plus et…

Je levai la main en signe pour qu'il se taise. Je me dirigeais vers le canapé pour m'y affaisser lourdement. Une fois vêtu, Jasper me rejoignait.

-Quoi de neuf mec ? me demanda-t-il en m'offrant une bière.

-Rien, le boulot ça roule comme d'hab'. Alice m'a appelé y a une heure, elle m'a dit et je cite : «_ Viens vite, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence »_. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'éclairer.

-Désolé mon vieux, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'urgent. Elle est partie chez une amie avec Rose pour la convaincre de sortir ce soir et… La sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa. Tiens quand on parle du loup. Allô mon ptit chaton ? Il mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur.

-Voyons tu sais très bien que je suis plus une tigresse, RRRRWWWAAAAARRRHHHGGGG ! Surtout dans ma manière de te déshabiller, surtout cette nuit. Je crois que ton boxer n'a pas survécu… hi hi hi…

-Heu chaton, je suis avec ton frère là et tu es sur haut-parleur…

Sur le moment nous avions cru que la communication avait coupé mais Alice reprit d'une toute petite voix.

-Oups… Salut frérot, ça va ?

-Très bien et toi tigresse de mon cœur ?

-Oh non, je crois que ça va me suivre pendant longtemps…

-Alice pourquoi tu m'as fait venir chez toi pour trouver ton texan de mari, nu comme un ver à la porte. Ah non, pardon, vêtu d'un simple chapeau de cow-boy !

-Sur la tête le chapeau ?

-Heureusement que non ! Tu imagines le traumatisme sinon…

Elle rigolait de tout cœur. Jasper en riait beaucoup moins.

-Alice ?

-Oui, pardon. Voilà Rouki ce soir on sort en boîte et je voudrais que tu viennes avec nous. Non pardon, j'exige que tu viennes. J'ai une amie qui…

-Non, je t'arrête tout de suite sœurette, je ne veux pas un de tes plans pour me caser. Une fois m'a suffi.

-C'est différent, Lauren était une fille très simple d'esprit. Mais je t'assure que B….

-Alice, non ! Ta Lauren comme tu dis m'a harcelé pendant des mois par la suite, tout ça parce que je t'avais écouté et que j'avais passé la nuit avec elle. Merci j'ai eu ma dose de blonde siliconées avec deux neurones qui se battent en duel !

Jasper pouffait pendant que j'entendis Alice qui soufflait dans son téléphone.

-Viens juste comme ça alors.

-Et tu me feras pas le plan _« je te case avec mon amie »_ ?

-Promis, juste une soirée entre amis pour rigoler et s'amuser.

-Ok ça marche dans ce cas-là.

-Yeh ! Merci frérot t'es le meilleur ! Hé Rose c'est bon !

Je raccrochais et lançait un regard à Jasper.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es mis mais tu y es bien ! Surtout avec Alice sur le dos !

Je passai ma main sur le visage. Je le sentais pas, mais vraiment pas.

_« Je pourrais peut-être annulé »_

-N'y pense même pas. Tu lui as dit oui alors tu assumes. Sinon c'est moi qui vais trinquer. Et ne me dis pas « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles mec ! », lança mon ami avec une voix rauque en m'imitant.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi chez ma sœur, qui n'est jamais revenue d'ailleurs. Ce qui voulait tout dire : shopping !

Nous devions récupérer les filles à l'appartement du petit ami de Rosalie. Je rentrai chez moi pour aller me doucher et me préparer.

Une fois la douche prise, mes muscles détendus par l'eau chaude, je récupérais un jean passablement délavé et une chemise blanche. Je pouvais peut-être rencontrer une femme, ou peut être que l'amie d'Alice était mignonne. En pensant à ça, un sentiment nouveau me traversa et la vérité se fit à moi. Je ne voulais rencontrer personne puisque j'avais déjà rencontré une femme fantastique.

Peut-être que je pourrais annuler, prétextant le boulot, et irais chez elle pour lui faire la surprise. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre « presque » baiser. _Et cette fois ci je l'embrasserai. Je lui déposerais des baisers partout, tout le long de son corps magnifique. Je la coucherais sur ce canapé et lui ferait l'amour comme jamais je ne l'ai fait à une femme._ Hey stop !

Je reprenais la direction de la salle de bain, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche froide cette fois. Peu après je prévenais ma sœur que j'aurais du retard, je lui expliquais que j'avais un contre temps au boulot. _Je sais c'est pas bien de mentir mais avec Alice par moment il n'y a pas vraiment le choix._

Il était près de 22h quand j'arrivais devant l'appartement de mon ange. Je frappais timidement à la porte et attendit qu'elle veuille bien m'ouvrir. Après quelques minutes, je refrappais mais de façon plus forte. Je posai l'oreille sur la porte. Rien… Je l'appelai à travers la porte, il fallait vraiment que je la vois, elle me manquait tellement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, une dame d'un âge avancé sortit de son appartement, pleine de bigoudis roses sur la tête.

-Non mais oh ! Vous vous croyez où à gueuler comme ça !

-Désolé Madame mais je pensais que Melle Swan était chez elle ce soir.

-Désolé de te dire ça gamin mais elle est sorti, il y a peu près une heure avec deux filles et deux gars dont un qui fait beaucoup de bruit, on aurait dit son frère.

Je mettais les mains dans mes poches et sortit de l'immeuble déçu. Mais le sentiment principal est que je me sentais vraiment con. C'était logique, on est samedi soir, elle n'allait pas rester cloitrer dans son appartement.

J'appelai ma sœur pour la prévenir que j'arrivais d'ici cinq minutes.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions enfin installés dans une banquette depuis un bon quart d'heure. Alice me stressait. Elle ne faisait que lancer des regards furtifs vers la porte d'entrée.

-Arrête Alice, tu perturbe tout le monde-là, lança Rosalie. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir. Il te l'a promis.

-Je sais mais argh… mon détecteur à mensonge a flairé un bobard tout à l'heure quand il m'a appelé.

Son téléphone sonna.

-AAAhhhhh c'est lui ! Yeh !

Elle partit en direction des toilettes pour répondre. Elle revenait quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire géant scotché sur son visage.

-Il arrive d'ici 5 minutes. Je sais pas vous mais j'ai une de ses soif moi !

-Ah enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi ! s'exclama mon frère. Je prends une bouteille de Vodka, ça ira pour tout le monde.

Il frappa dans ses mains et se dirigea vers le bar.

Après quelques instants, pendant lesquels je regardais les personnes qui dansaient au rythme de la musique, Alice se leva brusquement. Sûrement son frère qui arrivait. Je savais très bien qu'elle voulait me caser avec lui, mais il était hors de question de voir un autre homme qu'Edward. Je ne voulais que lui.

Puis soudain, mon regard s'accrocha à une autre paire d'yeux. Ces yeux me donnèrent des frissons. Ces yeux bleus que j'avais vus si souvent et qui soudain avaient virés au noir un soir après le travail_. Mike…_ Il me fit un sourire carnassier. Oh non, y a pas moyen, je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à lui. Alors qu'il venait vers moi, je prétextais à Rosalie une envie pipi et je courrais vers les toilettes dames.

**Pov Edward**

Je me garais sur le parking de la discothèque. J'étais tellement déçu. J'aurais tant aimé la voir ce soir. Son rire me manquait, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur me manquait, le sang qui montait dans ses joues quand elle était gênée me manquait. Tout d'elle me manquait. Je soufflai, dépité et posai mon front sur le volant. Et ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur ne me plaisait vraiment. Le plan _« caser mon frère »_ d'Alice ne me donnait qu'une envie : renter cher moi. Mais j'avais promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses, parole de Cullen !

Je me présentais devant la salle d'entrée, un vigile m'ouvrit la porte et me fouilla. Je payais mon entrée à une fille avec des cheveux… rouges ! Elle ressemblait à une allumette. Après avoir mis un pied dans l'immense salle, j'apercevais les cheveux hérissés de ma sœur. Elle se leva brusquement et venait vers moi.

-Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps !

-Ouais désolé, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Allez viens, Em' est allé chercher à boire au bar !

-Em' ?

-Le copain de Rose, tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer. Elle frappait dans ses mains comme une gamine à qui on avait dit que le père Noël passait deux fois cette année. Allez viens.

Elle me tirait par la manche en marchant à reculons. Elle m'expliquait la rencontre de Rosalie avec son « Nounours ». Une fois arrivé à la table, elle me fit un immense sourire qui voulait tout dire. J'allais rencontrer sa copine avec qui elle voulait me caser.

-Voilà Ed' je te présente B…

* * *

_**AAAArrrrrggghhhtttt, je suis une méchante fille !**_

_**A vos reviews, bisous**_

_**Aurely**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Coucou je sais vous allez me dire ENFIN !_****  
**

**_Désolé pour le gros retard Allez je vous fais pas mieux languir_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_-Voilà Ed', je te présente B…_

Elle se retournait vers la table.

-Mais elle est passé où encore ? Elle semblait furieuse.

-Envie pressante, elle est allée aux toilettes. Ne t'inquiète pas elle va revenir ! Rigolai Rosalie.

Je lui fis la bise. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse, et depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme, on voyait qu'elle revivait.

-Je sais pas vous mais moi je vais danser ! s'écriait Rosalie. Jasper tu diras à Em' que je serais sur la piste de dance quand il reviendra à la table. Alice ? Tu viens ?

Ma sœur hésitait. Elle voulait rester à la table pour être sûr que j'allais rester et que j'allais rencontrer cette fameuse copine.

-Vas-y, je ne bouge pas d'ici, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. Elle me répondit avec un sourire et s'élança vers Rosalie sur la piste de dance.

Je m'asseyais à côté de mon meilleur ami.

-Alors tu n'as pas amené ton chapeau de cowboy ? Ironisai-je.

- Ouais… ouais … marre-toi bien, mais je pense que c'est moi qui vais rigoler ce soir. Alice ne va pas te lâcher pour que tu rencontres Bellissima ce soir !

-Bellissima ? C'est quoi ce prénom ?

-C'est un surnom, elle s'appelle Bella, c'est la sœur à E…

-Attends, tu as dit qu'elle s'appelle Bella ?

-Oui, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je disais donc c'est la sœur de Em', le copain de Rosie.

-Quand tu dis Em', tu veux dire Emmett, c'est ça ?

-Oui mais c'est quoi cette lubie sur les prénoms ce soir.

Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Mon cerveau tournait à une allure folle, essayant d'imbriquer les pièces du puzzle qui se dessinait devant moi. Mais il me manquait quelques pièces.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Enfin Alice et Bella ?

-Son frère travaille dans une boîte de BTP, il joue un rôle dans la reconstruction des sinistres pour l'assoc'. C'est là, qu'il a rencontré Rosalie. Et pour Bella… Eh bien, elle a été victime d'un incendie, et son dossier a été pris en compte par l'ARHVI . C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles se sont rapprochées avec ta sœur.

Cette fois-ci, le puzzle était complet. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Tout compte fait, j'avais bien fais d'accepter la proposition d'Alice. Mais je préférais la jouer discret, car Jasper était au courant que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Il m'avait surpris en plein songes, alors que ma poêle d'œufs brouillés brûlait dans mon appart'. Il s'était douté de quelque chose et avait réussi à me tirer les vers du nez.

-Sinon, elle est comment… physiquement ? Vu que je dois la rencontrer, autant que tu me fasses une petite description…, mentis-je.

-Et bien, elle n'est pas bien grande, brune avec des yeux chocolats. Elle est très rigolote et surtout elle est d'une maladresse démesurée. Rien qu'en venant ici, elle a failli tomber plus de trois fois. Heureusement que son frère n'était pas bien loin et qu'il a de bons réflexes… Mais attends, tu es bien curieux. D'habitude, tu es plus du genre… je m'en fous je ne suis pas du tout intéressé…

-Non… c'est juste pour savoir… j'ai envie de faire plaisir à Alice alors je me renseigne. C'est interdit peut-être ? Demandai-je sèchement. Peut-être trop car mon meilleur ami se mit à me regarder de façon méfiante. Il réfléchissait pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaire.

_Et merde ! Ne deviens jamais acteur Edward, tu ne sais vraiment pas jouer la comédie !_

-Oh putain ! Une brunette, à la peau laiteuse, des yeux chocolat où tu pourrais te baigner dedans… Ne me dis pas que… Bella est la fille sur qui tu bloque depuis plusieurs semaines. Trop fort !

-Chhhttt ! Pas si fort, couillon !

-Mais attends, si je me souviens bien de ce que m'as dit Alice, c'est que Bella avait rencontré quelqu'un, elle aussi. Le pompier qui l'avait … Oh mon Dieu, tu es le pompier super sexy !

Il sautillait sur la banquette. Ma sœur était vraiment en train de déteindre sur lui. Puis sa phrase me percuta. Elle avait parlé de moi à ses amies, enfin ma sœur et une de mes amies aussi. Et, elle me trouvait sexy… Inconsciemment, je gonflai la poitrine et me mit droit comme un piquet. J'étais vraiment trop fier de lui faire de l'effet.

-C'est bon, Don Juan, remballes ton ego tu veux ! me dit-il en me mettant un coup dans les abdominaux pour me faire redescendre.

-Outch… T'es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets-toi ! Je me levais de ma banquette et balayais du regard la discothèque, espérant distinguer sa belle chevelure brune avec des reflets légèrement cuivrés. _Non mais écoutez-moi, on dirait un coiffeur professionnel ! Depuis quand je m'y connais en reflets capillaires !_

-Je vais me fumer une clope, je reviens de suite, annonçai-je en direction de Jasper. Il acquiesça et me fit un clin d'œil plus que suggestif et un sourire qui révélait toutes ses dents.

_Il est vraiment irrécupérable… Et c'est mon meilleur ami… Et mon beau-frère…_

Je prenais la direction de la terrasse. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je venais d'encaisser un maximum de choses et j'avais besoin d'une bonne cigarette pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. Et comment j'allais la jouer avec Bella… Mais avant de sortir, je décidais également d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes, histoire de me rafraîchir.

**Pov Bella**

Dès la porte des toilettes poussée, je m'engouffrais dedans. Je me plantai devant l'immense miroir. Il était vrai que j'étais vraiment pas mal ce soir, Lice avait fait des merveilles. Puis Mike me revint en tête, je m'accrochais au lavabo devant moi à en faire blanchir mes jointures. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis « l'incident », et là j'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait vue. Il fallait que je file. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, si mon frère apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, il allait surement le tuer à mains nues.

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour faire redescendre la pression. Je décidais de filer d'ici à l'anglaise, de prendre un taxi et de rentrer chez mon frère. J'appellerai Alice du taxi et lui prétexterais un mal de bide ou autre.

Je me séchais le visage avec une serviette, soufflai un bon coup et sortais.

A peine, j'avais mis un pied dehors qu'un bras me tira vers le coin opposé de la sortie et de la piste de danse.

-Bella, Bella, Bella…, me souffla mon agresseur.

En écoutant cette voix, un frisson me parcouru. Cette fois-ci, j'étais seule face à lui, la peur me gagna.

Il me poussa durement dans un coin. Ma tête frappa violemment le mur.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle tu sais, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Mike…

-J'adore la façon dont tu dis mon prénom, c'est tellement excitant.

Il reniflait mes cheveux, j'essayais de l'écarter mais il était bien trop fort. Il me tenait bloquée entre son corps et le mur.

-Mike… fous-moi la paix… lâche moi !

-Tu sais très bien que tu es faite pour moi. Il mit son visage à la hauteur du mien. Son haleine était horriblement alcoolisée.

-Maintenant tu me lâche ! Criai-je en priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende. C'est à ce moment-là, que je vis une blonde plantureuse entrée dans les toilettes. Elle nous regarda et continua son chemin. _La garce_ ! Elle voyait bien que j'étais dans le pétrin. Mike avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour me libérer.

-J'adore quand tu essaie de me repousser, mais je sens ton ptit cœur qui bat. Je te fais de l'effet… t'es une ptite coquine toi…

Il commençait à remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse en passant dessous ma robe. Je décidais de lui envoyer le coup de grâce dans les bijoux de famille. Mais cet enfoiré devait lire dans les pensées car au moment de remonter mon genou violement, il me le serra entre ses deux jambes.

-Tttt Tttt Tttt, il ne faut pas l'abîmer, je veux que tu puisses en profiter.

-Je ne veux profiter de rien du tout ! Maintenant tu me lâche ok ?

-Tu la lâche immédiatement ! s'exclama une voix dans l'ombre.

Ouf ! Enfin quelqu'un venait à mon secours.

-Ecoute mon pote, tu prends un ticket et tu attends que j'ai fini, ce soir elle est à moi ! Lança Mike sans me lâcher.

Je vis une main s'abattre sur l'épaule de ce pervers pour l'envoyer au sol. Je rabaissais ma robe, la sensation de sa main brûlait encore sur ma peau. J'avais envie de pleurer, de hurler et de le frapper. Malheureusement pour moi, il se releva très vite et attrapa mon poignet.

-Ce soir elle est mienne, va-t'en trouver une autre et fout nous la paix !

Je réussissais cette fois à me défaire de son emprise et relevai les yeux vers l'homme qui l'avait repoussé. Ses yeux verts me transpercèrent. Je ne pouvais y croire.

Mike posa sa main sur mes fesses et là j'éclatai.

-LACHE MOI, TU ME DEGOUTES ! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS A TOI, JAMAIS !

-Hé ho tu vas me parler meilleur, pour qui tu te prends sale putain !

Il m'attrapa violement le bras et me jeta à terre.

Je vis Edward se jeté sur lui, en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, de l'insulter et de t'approcher d'elle, c'est bien compris ! Si je te revois à tourner autour d'elle, tu es mort c'est clair ! Il lui asséna un dernier coup et se releva. Il accouru vers moi et s'agenouilla.

-Ça va ? Me souffla-t-il.

J'hochais faiblement la tête, il fallait que je sorte, que je prenne l'air. Il dût lire dans mes pensées.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ? J'étais sur le point d'aller m'en griller une.

Très lentement, il me releva, posa sa veste sur mes épaules et m'escorta jusqu'à la terrasse. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait que quelques personnes. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise, et mit ma tête entre mes mains. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour retenir les larmes qui essayaient de sortir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je relevai la tête. Edward était toujours là_. Pinces moi je dois rêver !_ Je me pinçais l'avant-bras. _Aïe, ça fait mal bordel !_

-Tu le connaissais ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-C'est un client du night-club où je travaille. Il m'a toujours fais des avances mais là c'est la deuxième fois qu'il arrive à me piéger.

-Quoi ! Tu veux dire qu'il t'avait déjà agressé !

-Le même soir que l'incendie, il m'avait coincé à ma voiture sur le parking en sortant du boulot. Heureusement que mon meilleur ami était là ce soir-là. Tout comme toi ce soir… Je baissai la tête.

-Bella, il faut aller porter plainte…

-Non ! Surtout pas, si mon frère apprend ce qu'il a essayé de faire, il est mort !

-Et alors bien fais pour sa gueule ! Je sentais la rage monter en lui, mais il ne comprenait pas.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Em' ait des problèmes. Je sais comment il va réagir et c'est lui après qui va se retrouver sur le banc des accusés. Ce que je vais faire c'est que dès lundi, je vais m'acheter un spray au poivre. Ça te va ?

Il hocha la tête et continua à tirer sur sa cigarette.

-Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.

-Je suis avec des amis et mon frère. Tu la peut-être vu ?

-Non, je suis arrivé il y a environ trente minutes. Avec des amis alors ? Un petit ami peut être ?

Je rêve où il se renseigne_. Je sais pas mais ne t'avises pas à me repincer !_ S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir me tirer des infos alors que lui reste fermé comme une huître, il se met le doigt dans l'œil.

-Et toi, peut être une petite amie qui t'a invité ?

_Il voulait jouer, et bien on allait jouer_. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et me lança :

-C'est une femme très importante à mon cœur qui m'a invitée, en effet !

_Une droite en pleine tête._

-Elle est d'une gentillesse… exceptionnelle !

_Enchaîné d'un uppercut._

-Je peux même dire qu'elle fera partie de ma vie jusqu'à la fin.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Bella battue par K.O_

L'enfoiré ! L'autre jour, il a failli m'embrasser et là il m'envoie par la tête comme quoi il est en couple. Je décidais de l'avoir à son propre jeu et de me la jouer « fille indifférente ». _Tu es pathétique jeune fille !_

-Ah bon, c'est vrai. Ça tombe bien, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Le mec super canon, bien foutu et sexy à un point. Faudrait que je te le présente.

_Tiens prends ça « fantasme sur pattes » !_

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette perle rare alors…

Il avait ce sourire en coin qui ferait fondre toute femme sur cette planète. Merde, comment je vais faire maintenant. C'est là, où le frère d'Alice est pas terrible physiquement, je vais passer pour quoi moi ?

-Et toi ta copine, tu devrais me la présenter !

_Comme ça je pourrai la frapper dans une ruelle sombre après la soirée ! La Garce ! C'est mon pompier sexy !_

-Y a pas de souci, je te la présenterai quand on ré-rentreras dans la boîte. Sinon quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

-Bin écoute rien, a part que je rattaque le boulot mercredi prochain. J'ai hâte d'y retourner pour me changer les idées !

-Tu m'étonnes, je sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne pourrai pas bosser pendant plus d'un mois, à tourner dans un appart qui n'est pas le mien. Au fait, pour ton appart ?

-Après que la police l'est fouillée pour trouver des preuves d'un incendie volontaire, il l'on démoli et maintenant j'attends. Une amie a une association pour les personnes dans la même situation que moi… Tu sais l'incendie… J'attends que mon dossier soit en haut de la pile et la reconstruction de mon immeuble se fera doucement.

Je commençais à frissonner, il dût s'en apercevoir.

-Allez viens on rentre, comme ça tu vas pouvoir me présenter ton mec super sexy… T'inquiète je suis pas jaloux !

Il rigolait de la situation alors que moi, je rentrais la tête dans mes épaules.

_Alice, je t'en supplie dis-moi que ton frère est une bombe atomique, sinon je vais passer pour la dernière des gourdes. _

_Tu es peut-être gourde je l'admets, mais t'as vu à quel bras tu es accroché pour rentrer dans la boites, tu vas en faire des jalouses !_

Je soufflai un bon coup et passait la porte qu'Edward tenait. _En plus c'est un gentleman…_

* * *

_**Alors alors alors, Edward est sadique avec elle quand même !**_

_**Ma fin es pas trop sadique pour une fois**_

_**C'est vrai que je ferai un beau couple avec Edward, deux sadiques ensenble... PPfffffoooouuuuu. Aie je viens de me pincer j'étais parti en plein rêves...**_

_**Allez faites votre boulot maintenant**_

_**Les reviews, les reviews, les reviews !**_

_**Bises,**_

_**Aurely**_


End file.
